Um Amor Por Acaso
by A.Andrade e M.Upperside
Summary: Isabella Swan tem uma vida profissional em Nova York invejável, É uma das mais promissoras jovens estilistas, conhece meio mundo de celebridades, mas mesmo assim sua vida pessoal é um desastre. Quando resolve voltar há Forks sua família murá isso.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Eu só tinha 16 anos quando perdi as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Elas não eram os meus pais, mas eles não se importam se eu disser isso. Com 16 anos, perdi meus dois melhores amigos, amigos de infância. Jacob e Louise eram o casal perfeito, os vizinhos perfeitos, cidadãos exemplares se não fosse pelo fato de que ela e ele – as vésperas dos aniversários de 18 anos – seriam pais de uma linda garotinha, que logo se chamaria Elizabeth – Ellie para os íntimos que limparam seu bumbum quando ainda usava fraldas.

Naquele mesmo verão do seu nascimento, Jake e Lou sofreram um acidente de carros em uma viagem para comemorar a formatura. A notícia chocou toda a pequena cidade de Forks – cidade onde crescemos – que tinha um carinho enorme pelos dois. O fato de Lou não ter parentes e ter sido criada pelos meus pais, restava apenas para os pais de Jacob Black criar a pequena Ellie.

O casal Black nunca foram os melhores pais do mundo, então, deixaram Ellie com meus pais e sumiram da cidade. Nunca mais se teve notícias deles. Ainda bem.

Depois de minha formatura, eu quase vibrei quando recebi a carta da faculdade.

[...] _Cara Isabella Marie Swan, _

_Gostaríamos de informar que a senhorita foi aceita no_ Fashion Institute of Technology_ , para o curso de Design de Moda_. [...]

Isso não é o bastante?

Não quando se é estilista da sua própria marca. Quando se é tragada pelo mundo da moda você precisa estar onde tudo acontece, largar preconceitos e regras para se chegar lá. Eu havia tomado uma decisão desde que deu seu primeiro passo no Fashion Institute of Technology, em Nova York. Isabella Marie Swan, deixaria de ser a garota de uma cidadezinha do outro lado do país, para ser a melhor no que ela sempre sonhou quando lia meu exemplar da VOGUE embaixo das cobertas, altas horas da noite.

Vender minha alma –minha marca – para uma multinacional, no começo pareceu com um presente divino. Mas toda vantagem vem com desvantagem. Minha vida rastreada pelas revistas de moda, um namorado maravilho de fachada e amigos leais (e outros amigos um tanto interesseiros). Mas basta olhar bem para os lados e consigo ver que grandes amigos estão ao seu lado e nunca tinha percebido.


	2. Garota à moda antiga

**Capítulo 1: "Garota-à-moda-antiga"**

A campinha do interfone toca na de uma das mesas das secretárias do prédio  
_-Ângela, mande chamar Alice no meu escritório, por favor._

A voz de Bella preencheu o som do viva voz de forma suave e discreta. Mas Ângela – sua secretária – sabia que aquilo era um código de que uma tempestade estava se aproximando no interior da sala da presidência da SWAN. Ângela discou o ramal com urgência, mas antes de discar o último número, Alice segurou delicadamente a mão de Ângela que estava com o gancho e o movimentou para desligar o telefone. Assustando a secretária assistente que estava sentada na mesa há sua frente. Nenhuma das duas ousou dizer uma palavra, até que o corpo miúdo da Alice entrou na sala da chefe com uma xícara de chá verde relaxante. Era sempre assim, quando Bella pensava em chamar Alice, lá estava ela bem ao seu lado, como um daqueles gênios da lâmpada ou fadas que realizam todos os seus desejos e tiram de qualquer enrascada.  
O clique da porta se fechando foi como um botão de iniciar para Bella, que não olhou para Alice se aproximando de sua mesa para deixar a xícara ao seu lado.

-Por que eles fazem isso comigo? Eu compareço aos eventos inúteis deles, convenço a diretoria a fazer uma gorda doação para a campanha contra o câncer e é assim que eles me retribuem?

Bella jogou o exemplar da Elle americana aberta em uma matéria com o título em letras garrafais:

**The Edge of Nipcut**[...] _mesmo sendo a estrela do mundo fashion, Bella Swan com certeza não faz parte do mundo da boa forma_[...]

Uma foto dela, tirada por um paparazzo de mau gosto, mostrando o "pneuzinho" suave em suas costas pelo decote profundo. Alice analisou a matéria por silenciosos três segundos enquanto a chefe a observava a parede de vidro que mostrava a mais bela vista dos arranha céus de Manhattan. Ela jogou de volta na mesa de uma forma despreocupada, como uma genuína ianque bem educada que era e se acomodou na poltrona em frente à mesa de Bella.

- Você sabe quem está fazendo isso, não sabe? – acusou Alice, num tom educado e suave.

-Eu sei. – suspirou Bella em derrota.

O_ Jimmy Choo_ que Bella usava, quase não fez barulho pelo carpete do escritório e Alice teve a visão completa do look impecável da chefa-amiga. A saia lápis preta da Donna Karan, delineava o corpo esbelto, enquanto uma blusa nude de seda terminava a composição perfeita. Era muito difícil para Alice evitar analisar, já que era a Stylist da SWAN.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – Alice se levanta, a seguindo com a xícara de chá.  
-Eu não quero café. – a voz de Bella saiu dura demais e tratou de concertar – Obrigada pelo café, mas acho melhor não.  
-Não é café, é chá verde sem açúcar. – Alice falou com um sorriso inabalável e com a xícara estendia para Bella – Ajuda a eliminar as toxinas do corpo e relaxa.

Alice insistiu com a xícara para Bella, que aceitou com muita relutância bebendo tudo até a última gota.

-Urght... amargo. – Reclamou fazendo uma careta.

Alice tomou a xícara vazia das mãos de Bella e voltou a dar um largo sorriso.

-Bom! Amargo é bom.

A animação de Alice sempre era assustadora para Bella. Ela não conseguia lembrar de um dia ruim da baixinha.

-Muito bem, vamos às notícias do dia. – Alice sacou seu iPhone e começou a tocar a tela com rapidez. – Terminei de organizar a coleção de Outono/Inverno, mesmo depois do ataque da costureira-chefe que ameaçou atear fogo no prédio.

Bella suspirou, voltando para sua cadeira para observar Alice continuar a falar.

-Tive que dar uma semana de folga pra ela, coitada.  
-Mas e a produção? Não vai parar? – exaltou Bella, arregalando os olhos e quase gaguejando com o nervoso.

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente sem dar atenção para a amiga.

-Esse é o problema, você está se preocupando a toa. – Alice abaixou o iPhone e olhou nos olhos da amiga e declarou o segurança – Tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim.

Alice sorriu e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco D&G acinzentado e estendeu uma lista para Bella, dando atenção ao celular.

-Já ia esquecendo, peguei a lista que a sua dermatologista passou na mesa da sua secretária.

Os olhos de Bella vasculharam a lista, um tanto quanto grande para surpresa dela.

-Humf! – reclamou – e eu só tenho vinte e quatro, imagina quando chegar aos trinta.

Dobrou a lista e colocou em uma página aleatória da agenda.

- Você é a última pessoa que conheço que usa agenda de papel.  
-Digamos assim Alice, que se o seu celular cair na água ou alguém invadir o seu cyber espaço e apagar tudo, eu por outro lado não vou passar o dia chorando por ter perdido uma vida inteira. Sou uma garota à moda antiga.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Ok "garota-à-moda-antiga", já mandei reservar seu vestido da festa do backstage para a semana de moda, só falta confirmar seu acompanhante.

Bella mergulhou a cabeça no tampo da mesa e acomodou entre os braços, fazendo um gesto implorativo e extremamente dramático. Os boatos de que ela fosse uma devoradora de homens estava colado em sua testa, depois de um episódio fatídico com o seu primeiro ex-namorado famoso, depois de ela ter explicado que não estava interessada em um relacionamento sério no momento. O garotão fez um estardalhaço na impressa e ela saiu como vilã da história, sem direito a retratação e sentenciada a dois longos anos de solidão.

-Convide o primeiro da sua lista, alguém que seja bom para imagem da marca. – Bella tentou parecer profissional, mas queria que Alice dissesse que não havia ninguém na lista dela e Bella teria que ir sozinha.  
-Hum... sobre isso, a minha lista, infelizmente não há mais ninguém disponível no momento.

Talvez milagres existissem.

-Mas a diretoria especificou que você não deve ir sozinha.  
-Alice, eu não vejo problema em ir sozinha à essa festa... estúpida. – sussurrou a última palavra.  
-Não tem problema mesmo, mas só por precaução, vou ligar para um dos modelos da coleção passada. Eles sempre são uma ótima saída e adoram uma aparição em festinhas VIPs.

Bella revirou os olhos, suspirando pela estupidez da diretoria em querer mandar na vida dela.

-Isso é um absurdo. – resmungou baixo – Eu só queria uma vez, fazer o que eu quero, só pra variar.  
-Eu prometo que vou escolher com cuidado. - Alice prometeu, num tom esperançoso.  
-Obrigada Alice, mais alguma novidade?  
-Sua mãe ligou.  
-Eu queria saber por que minha mãe liga pra você e não pra mim?  
-Porque quando você atende a deixa na espera. Ela sabe que se ligar pra mim eu passo o recado. – Alice guardou o celular no bolso da jaqueta e se recostou na poltrona.  
-O que ela queria?  
-O de sempre, Ellie está morrendo de saudades da mãe e quer saber quando você vai visitá-la pessoalmente.  
-Por favor Alice, você sabe muito bem que a mãe de Ellie é Louise. – Bella concertou o comentário.  
-Sinto muito Bella, mas Louise não está mais aqui e você cuida mais dela por videoconferência muito melhor do que muitos pais fazem por ai com seus filhos presentes em casa. – Alice se exaltou, tomando as dores de amiga. – Lembra quando ela fez onze meses? Ela te chamou de mamãe na frente de todo mundo. A equipe toda estava com você no quarto de hotel em Madri. Você chorou como se fosse a própria mãe.  
-É diferente... – suspirou Bella fugindo do assunto. – E o que você disse para minha mãe?  
-Que você teria uma coletiva na semana que vem e depois embarcava para Seattle.  
-Obrigada. – Bella tirou o telefone do gancho e já estava apertando o botão para falar com Ângela quando Alice interrompeu.  
-Eu já reservei as passagens, primeira classe. – Alice sorriu empolgada. – Agora você tem que convencer os velhotes a nos dar quinze dias de folga.  
-Nós? – as sobrancelhas de Bella se ergueram sem acreditar.  
-É! Nós. – Alice se levantou com um sorriso presunçoso – Ou você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de finalmente conhecer os tão famosos lenhadores de Forks.

A risada de Alice ecoou pelo escritório enquanto ela se dirigia até a porta.

-Eu sinto muito se você ficar desapontada. –Bella ironizou em voz alta.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que algum lenhador vai me fazer sentir alguma coisa.

A porta se fechou logo depois do comentário e Alice não estava mais lá. Mesmo depois das risadas e dos conselhos maravilhosos dela, as mãos de Bella tremiam pelo estresse e pode sentir uma gota de suor escorrer pelo seu rosto gelado. Tentou respirar, 1, 2 e 3, o ar saiu de seus pulmões como chumbo, mas felizmente seu coração não palpitava. Aquele não era o momento de ter um ataque. Não quando faltavam dois dias para a semana de moda.

Abriu a segunda gaveta e encontrou o frasco laranja com comprimidos, derramou dois na palma da mão e engoliu a seco.

Tudo passaria rápido. Em uma semana estaria em posição fetal em sua cama em Forks e tudo não passaria de um grande pesadelo.


	3. Novos Velhos Amigos

Alice olhava as notícias vibrando a cada segundo no iPhone. 7:21 pm, ela viu no alto do visor e correu mais um sms da imprensa.

_"Já sei, ela escorregou e bateu a cabeça na borda da banheira. Uma boa matéria para justificar o atraso de uma fashionista descontrolada. Xoxo, J."_

"_J_." era apenas a abreviação ridiculamente infantil de uma cobra degenerada chamada Jenny Feldman.

A língua afiada da coluna _Behind The Scenes_ da _Elle_ americana e persona non grata na SWAN, era ela que andava revirando o lixo da empresa para achar qualquer podre para estampar na sua coluna infame. Se houvesse uma maneira de socar alguém via satélite, Alice seria a primeira testar essa tecnologia em J.

-Alguém problema? - Bella perguntou ao ver Alice torcer o nariz para o celular.

-Não. – ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente pra disfarçar, dando um sorriso mentiroso. – Mas vamos, que o trânsito está péssimo na Madison com a 5º avenida.

A limusine esperava as duas em frente ao prédio onde Bella morava. O farfalhar dos vestidos em Haute Couture chamaram a atenção até dos pedestres mais desatentos, que observavam as duas lindas mulheres cruzarem a calçada e sumirem na escuridão no interior do veículo.

-Boa noite, senhoritas. A voz charmosa do rapaz elegante sentado no banco em frente ao delas preencheu o interior da limusine. Ele deu um sorriso sedutor para Isabella, e logo em seguida esticou as mãos para alcançar a de Alice como um lorde inglês.

-Senhorita Brandon. – ele beijou sua mão e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos – É um prazer acompanhar das duas neste evento.

Ele sorriu e Alice puxou sua mão de volta com cuidado e tentando não rir do jeito pomposo do acompanhante de Bella.

-Bella, este é Mike Newton. – Alice apresentou os dois e se voltou para ele – Você vai acompanhar Isabella hoje. Seja discreto e... – Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso tranqüilo – aproveite a festa.

O que Bella poderia dizer num momento como aquele, altamente constrangedor? A conversa se estabeleceu entre Alice e Bella até finalmente chegarem ao local do evento.

O corredor repleto de paparazzi se preparavam para conseguir cada milésimo de segundo de Bella, quando saia da limusine. Mike educadamente saiu primeiro e ajudou as duas a saírem do carro. Estendeu o braço para Bella e apoiou a outra mão no alto das costas de Alice como proteção. Bella nunca se sentia tão segura há muito tempo. Mike foi discreto e sempre dava espaço quando alguém exigiu uma entrevista dela. Ficava ao lado de Alice sempre de prontidão a qualquer movimento dela. Ele buscou champanhe para as duas e de vez em quando sumia, mas sempre retornava com uma cara tranqüila.

A música lounge tocava ao fundo, fazendo Bella acompanhar em um ritmo suave sem sair do lugar e sem muito alarde. Alice se aproximou com um Cosmopolitan na mão e com os olhos impressionados.

-Oh! Você está dançando. – Ela vibrou de felicidade. – Isso é um ótimo sinal... um maravilhos sinal do fim dos tempos.

Bella revirou os olhos. -Estou só me mexendo, sem sair do lugar. Por enquanto ninguém saiu ferido.

-Graças a Deus! – Alice sorriu, virando o resto do drink em um gole só. – Mas por enquanto eu deveria ganhar um tapinha nas costas como resposta do ótimo trabalho que eu fiz, não?

Alice apontou com a cabeça discretamente para Mike em uma rodinha de celebridades um pouco distante delas.

-É... foi um achado. – Ela virou para a amiga – O último cavalheiro da face da terra. As duas riram.

-Isso eu tenho que concordar.

Bella percebeu o olhar animado da baixinha para ela e tratou de tirar qualquer idéia absurda daquela cabecinha.

-Seja o que for que estiver pensando, antes tenha certeza de uma coisa, ele não é grande coisa. – Bella analisou Mike atentamente enquanto conversava - Ele tem alguma coisa estranha.

-Oh! Deixa de bobagem.

Alice agarrou o braço de Bella e as duas caminharam entre a multidão, e sem querer, deram de cara com duas figuras familiares à Bella. Duas pessoas que ela só acompanhava pelas revistas.

-Rosalie? Emmet? - A voz de Bella quase não saiu. Uma mulher deslumbrante agitou seus cabelos longos cor de mel escuro para olhar quem a chamava. Seus olhos verdes formavam uma combinação perfeita com o rosto angelical.

Ela sorriu, sem acreditar quem ela via em sua frente. Sua amiga de infância estava completamente diferente, mas ainda podia identificar alguns traços do passado. A bela mulher estendeu os braços longos e percebeu que era bem mais alta que Bella e riu.

-Bells! – Rosalie se curvou para abraçar a amiga e logo se afastou para buscar algo atrás dela – Emm! Emmet! – Ela deu um puxão na camisa dele que quase cambaleou até onde ela estava.

-O que foi? Quem morreu? – Emmet ainda atônito, olhando para Rosalie.

-É Isabella, ela está aqui! – A voz de Rosalie saiu uma oitava mais alta e mais fina que de costume, fazendo Bella rir.

-Isabella? Que Isabella? – Ele ainda não olhava para Bella, que já segurava a risada enquanto o observava.

Rosalie apontou para Bella e Emmet seguiu com o olhar. O rapaz alto e muito, muito musculoso tomou um susto quando a viu em sua frente. Não esperava encontrá-la ali – mesmo sendo um lugar tão comum à ela.

-Bells! Com muita facilidade, Emmet a abraçou pela cintura e a ergueu pelo ar, tirando a última partícula de oxigênio do pulmão da garota. O vestido longo farfalhou pelo ar e Alice apenas continuava impressionada com o casal lindo a sua frente. Emmet colocou Bella de volta ao chão, mas era tarde demais. Alguns flashes já haviam sido disparados na direção deles e conseguia imaginar algumas manchetes para amanhã.

-É tão bom ver vocês aqui, eu até me sinto... normal. –Bella deixa escapar uma gargalhada e todos riem justos.

-Normal é uma coisa que nunca fomos Bells. – Emmet a abraça pelos ombros de uma forma protetora e carinhosa.

-E como vocês estão? Da última vez que eu soube a Rose foi classificada para o Miss Universo e você tinha assinado com os Giants de Nova York.

Alice parece não acreditar no que Bella estava falando e interrompe.

-Bella, ela é a Miss Universo e ele é a mais nova promessa do futebol americano. – Alice sorriu com malícia para os dois e continua – Aliás, parabéns ao casal.

-Obrigada. – Rosalie abraça o braço musculoso de Emmet.

Enquanto isso todos ignoram Bella, que continua sem entender.

-Ok, será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Rosalie dá uma risada e olha para ela com o mesmo ar superior tão típico dela.

-Bella! O concurso de Miss Universo eu ganhei e graças a Deus o prazo já está terminando e eu vou poder me casar em breve. – Rosalie deu um beijo discreto na bochecha de Emmet.

-Eu não agüento ser o seu amigo de infância para a imprensa. – Emmet declarou insatisfeito.

-Então, vocês vão casar. – Bella deduziu.

-Não fale tão alto. – Rose sussurrou para ela. – Alguém pode ouvir.

Bella balançou a cabeça, ainda assustada com tão informação.

-E então, os Giants ganharam o SuperBowl... e foi lindo. – Emmet falou como se descrevesse uma experiência espiritual, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Lindo? – Rosalie quase gritou indignada – Você passou três dias no hospital! Eu não sei se vou agüentar isso.

Emmet soltou Bella e foi abraçá-la a frente de todos, mas Rose o afastou.

-Emmet! Aqui não.

-Ok. Tudo bem. – Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou – Mas vai ter troco mais tarde.

Rosalie riu, deixando Alice e Bella constrangidas.

-Mm.. eu acho que não apresentei. Essa é Alice Brandon, Stylist da SWAN. – Bella tentou quebrar o momento com outro assunto.

-Aliás Alice, adorei o seu vestido. – Rosalie declarou. -Podemos marcar de fazer compras um dia desses, que tal? – Alice se junta a Rose.

-Adorei a idéia!

As duas mergulham em uma conversa interminável sobre compras e excluem Emmet e Bella, que acabam rindo da situação.

-Olha só, parecem amigas de infância. – Emmet olha incrédulo.

-Alice vai ser companheira de compras que eu nunca pude ser para Rose. – Bella declarou satisfeita.

-Hei! Estamos indo para Forks em dois dias, vamos dar notícia do noivado para os nossos pais. Você devia vir com a gente.

Bella sorri culpada.

-Acho que não vai precisar, Alice está me arrastando para Forks amanhã cedo, para umas férias forçadas.

Emmet comemora.

-Que ótimo então, você vai esperar a gente lá. – ele falou sem acreditar – Todos os malucos estão voltando para a cidade.

Bella ri.

-Só não leva o esquisito com você. – ele aponta para Mike, bancando o cavalheiro para umas modelos.

-Oh, o Mike é só meu acompanhante.

Emmet forçou um sorriso, tentando disfarçar seu desgosto com o cara esquisito que sempre ficava se esgueirando para ouvir alguma coisa do que eles diziam. Mike percebeu os dois olhando para ele e se aproxima. Estende a mão gentilmente para Emmet e se apresenta, ficando ao lado de Bella.

-Estão comemorando? – Mike inicia uma conversa com Emmet e observa Bella.

-Sim, Mike. – Bella sorri, dando um gole em seu champanhe.

-Vamos visitar a família próxima semana. – Emmet se animou.

Mike levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

-Isso me parece ótimo. – ele sorria com gentileza - Com certeza, vai se divertir muito, senhorita Swan.

-Obrigada Mike. – Bella agradeceu, surpresa pela gentileza daquele homem que mal a conhecia e parecia tão sincero com as palavras.

O acompanhante de Bella olhou ao redor, parecendo procurar alguém.

-Se me permitem, eu preciso falar com uma pessoa. – ele sorriu culpado – ex-namorada. Boa viagem para vocês.

Dizendo isso, Mike cumprimentou Emmet e Bella, e saiu no encalço de uma morena estonteante. Os dois amigos se entreolharam deixando escapar um riso.

-Uma figura ele. – Bella falou.

-Mesmo assim, é esquisito. –Emmet manteve sua idéia e voltando a conversas sobre a futura viagem dos quatro, enquanto Alice e Rosalie discutiam o que levariam para o verão na cidadezinha em Washington.

* * *

**N/As.:** Depois de milhões de eras, eu voltei. Voltei acompanhada da minha amiga . (que está a vários quilômetros daqui, mas que ama essas fics do mesmo jeito que eu amo).

Eu tive que dar uma parada, porque estava dando continuidade à outra fics. E dela surgiram outras e até que eu falei pra mim mesma que tinha que terminhar. Ajudar a M. com suas fics foi como férias para os meu blackouts de criatividade e ela está me dando força em _Um Amor Por Acaso._

Continuem lendo e deixem seus reviews. X.o.x.o.


	4. A Nova Família de Esme

**Cap. 3 – A Nova Família de Esme**

[ Música: "Together We Will Live Forever" - The Fountain Soundtrack ]

_-Bella...Bella. – uma voz masculina sussurrou manhosa perto dela – Será só por hoje, quero dizer, voltamos em três dias. – a voz familiar tentou convencê-la – Prometo te levar na próxima vez._

_Bella suspirou chateada. A voz do rapaz, se fundiu, revelando o rosto de Jacob na escuridão. Por alguns segundos ficou feliz de ver mais uma vez o amigo ali, mas se questionou o que ele fazia naquele quarto escuro._

_-Você devia entender sua mãe, ela vai ficar preocupada se você for. – A voz feminina e melodiosa de Louise preencheu seus ouvidos como música e logo em seguida ela podia vê-la atrás da grande estatura de Jacob, o abraçando com carinho._

_-Oh! – Louise lamentou, avançando até onde Bella estava, mas não olhava nos olhos da amiga, como sempre fazia. Louise falava com os olhos atenciosos para o que Bella carregava no colo. Um embrulho fofo e quente, que agora se mexia sem parar._

_-Ow... a pequena Ellie quer ir com a gente, Jake. – Louise brincou, fazendo Jacob rir do modo como ela falava._

_Bella olhou mais uma vez para o embrulho e viu pequena Ellie, ainda bebê em seus braços. Ela não chorava, mas se mexia impaciente._

_-Você promete que vai cuidar dela? – Louise olhou esperançosa nos olhos de Bella, e por frações de segundos um rastro de apreensão passou pelos olhos azuis da amiga falecida._

_-Lou, - Jacob começou a rir e afastou Louise de Bella – é claro que Bella vai cuidar da nossa princesa. _

_Jacob olhava para Bella com o olhar que ela tanto sentia saudade, o olhar de certeza e coragem._

_-Não conheço ninguém melhor pra isso._

_A vontade de abraçar os amigos pela última vez invadiu Bella. Queria envolver seus braços ao redor dos dois e não deixá-los partir nunca mais, antes de dar o primeiro passo, alguém buzinou ao fundo e pela primeira vez notou estar na entrada da sua antiga casa em Forks._

_-Temos que ir. – Jacob interrompeu os devaneios de Bella – James está esperando a gente._

_Mais buzinadas ao fundo e Louise se irrita, como era de costume dela. Nunca havia gostado da aproximação de Jacob com James, mas os dois ficaram unidos pelo time de futebol da escola e tinham conseguido bolsas para a mesma faculdade. Ela teve que aturar. A loira foi até a porta, escancarando-a para gritar para o carro esportivo azul-metálico._

_-Nós estamos indo seu idiota!- Louise deus as costas para a entrada, agora sorrindo para Bella. – E eu ainda tenho que agüentar ele com a chata da Victória._

_-Vamos Lou. –Jacob arrastou sua mochila para fora da casa – Temos que ir._

_-Tchau Bells, quando sairmos do acampamento te ligo._

_A única coisa que Bella queria era gritar, implorar para eles não irem, mas não saiu. Podia ver Victória sair do carro com seus cabelos ruivos e rebeldes de alguns anos atrás, rindo para eles enquanto James tenta agarrá-la de dentro do carro._

A visão se tornou turva, mas ainda podia ver os borrões de cada um.

O sinal do avião tocou alto, fazendo Bella acordar assustada para a realidade.

[_Atenção senhores passageiros, estamos nos aproximando do aeroporto de Sea-Tac. Por favor, coloquem seus acentos na posição vertical.._..]

A voz da comissária de bordo ecoava pelo avião, enquanto Bella fazia todos os procedimentos para o pouso, até que Alice percebeu que a amiga estava acordada.

-Finalmente! – Alice sorriu quase num tom de reclamação – você estava começando a falar alto enquanto dormia, mas eu consegui abafar o som. – Ela voltou a deslizar o dedo pela tela do iPhone. – Eu estava louca por um banho e dormir até conseguir esquecer de mim.

O sorriso de Bella era quase como uma declaração que sabia bem que quando aquele avião pousasse, ela estaria louca para conhecer as lojas de Forks e já estava imaginando o desapontamento da amiga.

Nem por um segundo, Bella imaginou ficar surpresa ao ver seus pais no aeroporto à sua espera. Já fazia aquilo há muito tempo, mas desta vez era diferente. Era como se implorasse pelo colo da mãe.

Renée sorriu para ela e Alice, estendendo os braços para o alto como se elas não pudessem enxergá-la. As duas riram para a cena, e foi quando um pequeno tumulto se aproximava delas. A pequena estatura de Elizabeth – Agora com seus seis anos de idade – com seus cabelos loiros como os de Louise, caiam como ondas pelas costas e seus olhos castanhos, atentos e espertos como o de Jacob.

-Bells! – a garotinha gritou com sua voz fina, fazendo Bella sorri que nem uma boba – eu sabia que você vinha.

Bella se abaixou para abraçá-la, enquanto Ellie envolvia seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

-Eu tava com muita saudade. – a menina falou quase chorando.

-Eu também. – Bella agora limpava as lágrimas do rosto dela – Prometo não ficar longe por tanto tempo assim.

-Está prometido. – Ellie olhou esperta, como se guardasse aquelas palavras para sempre.

-Será que ninguém vai falar comigo? – Alice dramatizou e Ellie foi abraçá-la.

-Alice!

-Nossa! você cresceu mocinha. Desse jeito vai ficar mais alta que a _Gisele Bündchen._

As duas riram e Ellie deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Alice.

No caminho para casa dos Swan, Alice observava a avenida principal, hoje com um estranho dia de Sol, iluminando as várias lojas e pequenos prédios.

-Ow... tão lindo aqui. – Alice virou para Bella ao seu lado no banco de trás – Você nunca me disse como sua cidade é uma graça.

Naquele instante, dois homens de aspecto rústico caminhavam pela calçada, um carregava um machado, mas os dois estavam vestidos como lenhadores. O sorriso de Alice se tornou perverso.

-Deixe-me corrigir, sua cidade é maravilhosa.

Bella balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos pelos pensamentos pervertidos que passavam pela cabeça da amiga.

-Você teve sorte Alice, geralmente em Forks está nublado, mesmo no verão. – Renée comentou.

-Mãe, - Bella tentou animar o assunto no carro. Falar sobre o tempo em Forks era quase deprimente para ela. – esqueci de dizer. Rose e Emmet estão vindo também. Eles chegam amanhã.

-Isso é maravilhoso, todos estão voltando para casa, não é maravilhoso Charlie?

O senhor Swan, que veio o tempo todo calado no carro, finalmente falou com certo entusiasmo.

-Esme vai gostar de ter a família reunida.

Renée se animou e emendou.

-Por falar em Esme, Rosalie falou que ela se casou novamente?

Bella foi atingida pela surpresa. Esme estava viúva há oito anos. O marido havia deixado ela e os gêmeos ( Rosalie e Jasper) com uma gorda conta bancária que ele havia feito para um caso de emergência. Depois do acidente, Esme ficou triste, mas Rosalie sempre se mostrava forte e inabalável, enquanto Jasper entrou em depressão. A última notícia de Esme foi quando sua mãe havia comentado que ela teria viajado para Londres com Jasper, em busca de um tratamento.

- Não, mãe. Rose não me contou.

-Hum, que estranho... – Renée ficou pensativa, mas logo voltou ao normal – Bem, ela estava em Londres com Jasper, numa dessas clínicas... e de repente, eu só sei que ela me ligou dizendo que estava noiva, mas isso foi há uns dois anos atrás, Jasper parece que se recuperou e quando voltou há uns cinco meses, ela era a senhora Cullen.

Bella ouvia a profusão de informações que sua mãe dizia.

-O Dr. Carlisle Cullen, aceitou o cargo de cirurgião geral do hospital da cidade, e pelo jeito o filho dele é o melhor amigo de Jasper. – Ela comentou, observando que Charlie estacionava na entrada da garagem da casa deles. – Acho que era isso que ele precisava, de uma família completa.

Charlie suspirou, olhando para Renée sem acreditar.

-Agora que você já deu o seu relatório, será que dá pra as meninas entrarem?

-Eu não estava dando um relatório, eu apenas estava respondendo o que Bella me perguntou...

Charlie se virou para o banco de trás observando as três garotas.

-É melhor vocês saírem enquanto é tempo.

As portas traseiras foram abertas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Renée continuava a discutir com Charlie.

-Adoro os seus pais, mesmo discutindo eles são muito fofos. – Alice comentou segurando a mão de Ellie.

-Eles discutem, mas vivem abraçados. – Ellie comentou, fazendo uma cara de nojo – é nojento!

Alice e Bella caem na gargalhada.

O almoço foi atrasado para que Bella e Alice pudessem comer com todos há mesa. Renée fez todo o tipo de comida caseira, mas foi Alice que atacou com gosto. Ellie olhava impressionada em cada garfada que Alice dava.

-Imagina se você comesse a comida de Esme. – Ellie falou, deixando escapar uma risada.

-Elizabeth Louise Black, a comida que Esme faz não é melhor que a minha. – reclamou Renée, mas percebeu que realmente era melhor e não precisava dar o braço a torcer. – Os bolinhos podem ser os melhores, mas só isso!

Todos seguravam o riso, até mesmo Charlie, que estava sobre os olhos atentos da esposa.

-Sua comida é uma delícia. – ele falou, tentando confortá-la segurando sua mão.

-Obrigada, pelo menos alguém me entende. – em um segundo Renée estava com um sorriso no rosto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – E ai? O que planejaram para hoje?

Bella olhou para Alice, que pareceu desconfortável.

-Desculpa senhora Swan, mas Bella está aqui meio que "escondida", não pode chamar a atenção. – Alice comentou.

-Querida, então é tarde demais. Neste exato momento, toda a cidade já deve saber que você está aqui. – Charlie falou como se o desastre já estivesse acontecido.

E estava bem na frente de Alice, e ela não poderia prever o que estava por vir.

-Eu estava, tipo, fugindo de todas as atenções. – Bella lamentou.

-Ok, então podemos ficar em casa e fazer coisas de garotas. Que tal? – Renée sugeriu.

- Posso pintar minhas unhas? – Ellie pediu, com os olhos implorativos.

-Não! – Alice cortou, logo sorrindo – Eu vou pintar suas unhas.

Ellie comemorou e foi a vez de Charlie dar a sua deixa, se levantando da mesa.

-Muito bem, aproveitem a tarde, garotas. Eu preciso voltar para o trabalho.

Charlie saiu para a delegacia em seu carro da policia. Mesmo depois de tantos anos ele não havia deixado o trabalho de chefe da policia local. Bella, com sua carreira bem sucedida no mundo da moda, mudou algumas coisas na vida dos Swan, a única exigência foi que a nada mudaria. Eles não sairiam da casa onde ela cresceu e Charlie e Renée não deixariam suas ocupações. Apesar de todas as exigências, Bella deu à Renée um Toyota utilitário para ela poder ir para a escola primária onde ela ainda lecionava, sem precisar depender das caronas de Charlie no carro de polícia. Elizabeth ainda estudava na escola local onde Renée lecionava, mas podia usufruir a linha escolar do Marc Jacobs que tinha acabado de ser lançada e algumas coisas exclusivas para uma cidade pequena.

No final da tarde, o Sol já sumiu por de trás das nuvens trazendo o clima mais fresco para a noite. Alice estava concentrada em seu Mac book olhando as últimas notícias sobre alguma fofoca, enquanto Bella e Renée conversam dobrando a roupa que elas tinham acabado de tirar da máquina de lavar.

-Não está ficando tarde pra Ellie ficar brincando do lado de fora? –Bella comentou, olhando através da grande janela da sala de estar, que dava para o jardim.

Elizabeth brincava no balanço feito por Charlie, quando Bella e Louise eram menores que ela.

-Quando escurecer ela entra. – Renée falou sem olhar, apenas concentrada na roupa que dobrava. – E qualquer coisa os vizinhos estão sempre atentos.

-hum...

Bella se conformou, mas ainda sentia o incomodo. Talvez fosse de toda a desconfiança da cidade grande em que vivia. Aqui era Forks, uma cidade pacata onde o único assassinato foi cometido por um urso selvagem há muito tempo atrás.

Deixou escapar um sorriso e voltou a observar Ellie no balanço. Naquele exato momento, ela avistou um homem se aproximar dela. Ele acenou e a pequena respondeu. Eles conversavam e Bella pode ver como ele era bonito, talvez fosse um dos vizinhos, mas lembrou que todos os seus vizinhos eram velhos e seus filhos haviam ido embora de Forks como ela.

-Mãe? – a voz de Bella se tornou fraca e duvidosa. Uma agonia tomou conta de seu estômago.

-Diz.

-Tem algum vizinho novo que eu não conheço?

-Não... – Renée continuava a dobrar as roupas. – Por quê?

-Ellie costuma falar com estranhos?

A voz de Bella se tornou urgente e foi a vez de Renée e Alice darem atenção.

-Não querida, ela nunca fala com estranhos. Pelo contrário ela corre deles. – a respiração de Renée se tornou irregular. – Por que você está dizendo isso?

Não houve tempo para Bella responder, ela apenas se levantou em um salto, atravessou a sala escancarando a porta da frente e gritando a plenos pulmões.

-Hei! –ela apontou o dedo de forma autoritária para o homem. – Afaste-se dela!

O homem, muito bonito agora que ela podia enxergar melhor de perto, inclinou a cabeça para o lado sem entender quem era aquela mulher.

-O quê! – A voz do homem soou confusa, mas marcante.

Por dois segundos Bella se perdeu em como aquele homem era lindo. Percebeu que a camiseta dele desenhava os músculos do peitoral e a calça valorizava muito suas pernas, viu também a bota de caminhada muito comum entre os moradores da cidade que viviam perto da floresta e concluiu que ele devia morar afastado do centro e um pouco longe de onde os Swan moravam.

-Hum... – Bella se recompôs – Eu falei pra se afastar da menina.

Ellie pulou do balanço e se colocou na frente do homem.

-Bella, tá tudo bem, eu...

-Eliza, para dentro. – Bella ordenou, cortando a garota.

O homem relaxou e deu um sorriso para Bella. _Como ele podia rir numa hora como essa? Tinha que ser um pervertido! _Pensou Bella com raiva.

-Então, você é a famosa Bella. – A voz do homem era como uma melodia agradável e previsível, era como se combinasse perfeitamente com o ele. O som polido e britânico. – Prazer, eu me chamo Edward. Eu vim buscar Elizabeth.

Ele segurou a mão de Ellie e ela apenas o observou como se fosse algo comum.

-Elizabeth, eu falei para você ir para dentro, agora! – Bella ordenou com raiva. – Olha só, - Ela apontou para o homem – Eu nem quero saber quem é você, apenas dê o fora da minha casa.

O homem se abaixou para falar com Ellie, ignorando Bella.

-É melhor eu ir princesa, depois nós falamos.

-Eu tive uma idéia – Ellie sussurrou para ele – acho que a gente podia correr.

-Correr? – ele agora olhava para a cara de brava de Bella.

-É, correr.

-então no três. – ele piscou para a garota, se levantando, falando normalmente com Bella – Desculpe senhorita, já estou indo. – ele começou a fingir arrependimento - Não queria causar nenhum incômodo.

-Ótimo, então vá. – Bella fez sinal com as mãos de "xô" – pode ir.

Edward deu as costas e começou a andar rápido, quando ele alcançou a calçada, Ellie correu na direção dele e os dois desataram a correr. Ele a coloca nós braços enquanto caem na gargalhada. Bella corre atrás deles, Gritando para ele parar, até perceber que Elizabeth está rindo. Ela parou, sem ar e irritada pela garota estar rindo de uma situação terrível.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella aguarda na sala com Renée e Alice.

-E então, cadê Elizabeth? - Alice perguntou.

-Ela está brincando lá fora, daqui a pouco vai entrar.

Sabia muita bem a brincadeira que ela estava fazendo. Fazendo ela de palhaça. Sua garotinha estava crescendo e esquecendo-se de ter um pouco mais de respeito por ela, então, Ellie teria que aprender sobre respeito quando ela voltasse pra casa.

E não demorou muito, cinco minutos depois Ellie estava de volta de mão dadas com seu sequestrador. A raiva borbulhava em sua cabeça e não estava muito afim de escutar o que aqueles dois tinham para dizer. Mas, antes que Bella pudesse dar uma bronca e expulsar o idiota de sua casa, Renée foi receber o homem de braços abertos.

-Edward! – Renée o cumprimentou com um abraço - Que bom que está aqui. – Ela se voltou para Bella – Bella, Já conhece Edward Cullen? ele é enteado de Esme. Oh! Ele já conhece você.

-Hum... às vezes eu acho que todo mundo conhece – Bella deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Não dos sites querida, eu mostrei para ele o seu álbum de fotos.

De repente, um buraco no chão que pudesse engolir ela por inteiro não parecia ser uma má idéia. Sua mãe, inocente mãe, mostrou suas fotos de bebê, e suas foto da adolescência para um estranho. Um completo e estúpido estranho. Queria morrer, uma morte rápida, mas Alice quebrou o pensamento suicida que crescia na mente de Bella.

-É... ainda bem que você não viu nenhum álbum meu, mas meu nome é Alice. Alice Brandon. – Alice esticou a mão para cumprimentar o rapaz.

-Prazer Alice. – Ele falou novamente com seu sotaque britânico.

-Hum,você é irmão de Rosalie. – Alice tentou puxar conversa.

Edward fez uma careta, como se tentasse concertar o comentário.

-Na verdade, meio irmão.

-Isso, - Ela riu e ignorou seu erro. – Ela vai chegar amanhã, vamos marcar de todos nós sairmos. Vai ser bom pra Bella rever os amigos da cidade.

-Ótimo. – Edward confirmou com um sorriso – Amanhã Jasper, o irmão de Rosalie, vai tocar na taverna, podíamos ir pra lá dar uma força.

-Claro, adorei, não é Bella? – Alice agora exigia uma resposta dela.

-É... que seja.

Bella revirou os olhos e deu as costas para todos, subindo pra o seu quarto. Queria matar Edward Cullen, e agora seria obrigada a passar um momento, que seria agradável, agora desagradável com seus amigos e Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/As.:** Tem gente que nasce com um destino, e parece que o destino de Edward Cullen é irritar Bella Swan. E nós adoramos isso! rsrsrs.

Nessa fics, nós meio que misturamos um pouco da Beward com Robsten. Mesmo que eu (M. Upperside) não goste da Robsten, mas tudo bem. Vocês também vão conhecer Louise, um personagem criado por A. Andrade em sua fics "Abismo de Ilusões".

Nós queriamos agradecer à **Sophiat**. Obrigada por continar lendo!

**No próximo capítulo...**

**#**Vamos descobrir que o E!News é prejudicial a saúde das celebridades.

**#**Que sempre antes de sair com alguém, devemos saber se a pessoa não é um sociopata egocentrico.

**#**Vamos saber mais sobre a família Cullen e a família Hale.

**#**Muffins! muitos muffins deliciosos.


	5. Tudo acontece no E News

**Cap.5 – Tudo acontece no E! News.**

Rosalie e Emmet já estavam na cidade no dia seguinte. Emmet havia ligado para a casa dos Swan logo cedo e foi Charlie quem deu o recado no café da manhã.

-Bella, por que você não leva Alice e Elizabeth para dar uma volta na cidade. Hoje é sábado, e Ellie adora sair com Edward enquanto ele resolve algumas coisas pela cidade.

Renée sugeriu inocente, mas Bella segurou a careta, só de imaginar ela com Edward, dando uma volta na cidade. Elizabeth ainda estava dormindo e Alice já desceria a qualquer momento. Charlie lia seu jornal em frente a ela na mesa, aparentemente alheio a conversa.

-Então querida? Vai levá-las? – Renée insistiu.

Só mais um pouco de tempo e coragem, era o que precisava. Já estava perdendo o apetite quando largou o garfo e deixou a metade da panqueca no prato.

-Vou deixar Alice acordar pra decidir, mãe.

-Ow... acredito que ela está louca pra conhecer as lojas do centro. – Renée comentou.

Finalmente, Charlie abaixou o jornal de modo que Bella percebesse o olhar suspeito que ele havia feito. Ficou intrigada com aquilo, mas estava louca pra mudar de assunto.

- É melhor eu ir. – Charlie se levantou da mesa, ajeitando seu uniforme da polícia local. – Bells, se sair, dê uma passada na delegacia pra me ver. – Ele se baixou para beijar Renée e saiu pela porta. – Tchau garotas.

Antes de ouvirem a porta bater, Bella pôde ouvir Charlie conversando com alguém que acabava de chegar. Houve uma risada e depois a porta foi fechada, mesmo assim, os passos do visitante continuaram avançando até a sala de jantar.

No mesmo instante, Bella se levantou pela curiosidade, acreditou por um momento que devia ser Emmet e Rosalie, mas com certeza, se fosse ela já teria gritado pelo nome dela e estaria sentada conosco, tomando café.

Mais alguns passos pelo hall de entrada, Bella o viu. Seus cabelos elegantemente bagunçados, cor de bronze. Seu corpo alto e forte, coberto por uma camisa de gola "v" azul que o deixava mais forte e uma calça caqui. Teve algumas vezes que sentiu sua boca se abrir, balbuciando alguma coisa incompreensível. O enteado de Esme estava quase subindo pelas escadas quando Bella foi despertada do seu devaneio.

-O que você está fazendo na minha casa?

Os olhos verdes de Edward agora a observavam com divertimento e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Sabe, esta casa não é só sua, - Ele fez uma reverencia irônica para ela – Milady.

Os braços de Bella se fecharam contra o peito de raiva. Estava possessa por aquele atrevido estar ali, com aquela cara de bom-moço-inocente. Ela queria acabar logo com aquela conversa e chutar aquele lindo traseiro para fora de sua casa.

Edward, por outro lado, estava se divertindo com toda a irritação que provocava nela. Mesmo sem conheça-la. Ele se aproximou, mantendo uma distancia segura para ele e sussurrou para ela, como se fosse uma criança.

-Como eu acredito que você deve estar muito curiosa para saber o que eu vim fazer aqui, infelizmente só posso informar que estou em uma missão de resgate.

Aquilo só piorou o estado de irritação de Bella. As imagens dela enchendo a cara dele de tapas, pareceu muito agradável naquele instante.

O barulho de conversa no segundo andar da casa, fez os dois pararem por alguns segundos a conversa amistosa. Elizabeth e Alice desciam as escadas, fazendo planos para o dia. Quando Ellie avistou Edward no hall, desceu as escadas correndo e pulou nos braços dele.

-Você veio! Você veio! – Ellie gritava e envolvia os braços apertados ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

-Eu vim salvar minha princesa. – Edward falou, carregando no sotaque inglês o que deixava ele muito mais charmoso. – Eu soube que a bruxa má do leste, a prendeu na torre, - Ele olhou para Bella, que estava pronta para matá-lo depois disso - então eu vim o mais rápido que o meu cavalo branco pode correr.

Eles falavam sobre o castigo que Bella colocou em Ellie depois da brincadeira de mau gosto de ontem. Aparentemente, Ellie deve ter pedido para Edward vir tirá-la do castigo.

-Não precisava se preocupar. Uma fada já estava me ajudando. – Ellie estendeu a mão para Alice – Ela já ia falar com a rainha pra me libertar.

-Hum... com certeza a rainha te libertaria. Ela é mais forte que a bruxa. –Edward falou. – E você princesa, é mais esperta que todos nós.

Todos começam a rir, menos Bella, já que era a bruxa da história.

-Vamos Bella, - Alice segurou o braço dela com carinho – é só uma brincadeira.

-Ok, vou deixar você brincando.

Bella dá as costas e vai assistir um pouco de tv. Quase esmagando o botão dos canais, passando sem interesse. Foi por uma fração de segundos que ela voltou ao canal do _E!_. Eles sempre falavam alguma coisa sobre as fofocas do dia. Não demorou muito e uma notícia bombástica já a deixava em estado de choque.

[vozes do noticiário]

_Celebs e seus novos amores. Vamos a notícia bombástica do dia, no E!News._

_Guiliana: Obrigada Ryan. Depois de uma passagem não tão marcante nas passarelas de Nova York. Bella Swan, a famosa estilista da Califórnia volta para casa. E eu não estou falando de Los Angeles, estou falando da sua real cidade natal. Uma pequena no coração do estado de Washington._

_Sua fuga para a Forks, a cidade dos lenhadores, não foi exatamente para fugir dos holofotes. Foi para preparar o terreno para o seu noivo Michael Newton, um modelo que atuou em algumas campanhas passadas da grife SWAN._

Um vídeo aparece Mike na passarela e Bella no desfile, depois um vídeo dos dois entrando na limusine com Alice e depois abraçados na festa.

O sangue de Bella sumiu do seu corpo. A única coisa que pensou foi gritar.

-Alice! Alice!

Alice parou na entrada da sala de estar e quase ficou paralisada com o que estava vendo.

[voz de Mike no noticiário]

-...Foi algo quase que instantâneo. Eu só posso dizer que foi a Senhorita Brandom que nos apresentou. E depois disso nós somos muito felizes.

Guiliana: Já tem alguma data marcada?

Mike: Desculpe, mas só posso dizer que vai ser no final de Agosto.

Guiliana: Felicidade para os noivos.

Mike: Obrigada, Guiliana.

Alice olha para Edward e Ellie, que ainda está em seus braços. Ele entende que Ellie pode comentar alguma coisa e pede para ela se juntar a Reneé no café da manhã.

-Bella, você está bem? – Alice pergunta, se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Ela apenas balança a cabeça, sem nenhuma expressão.

-Você sabe que eu posso fazer alguma coisa, posso ligar para os advogados da empresa para processá-los.

Bella finalmente olha para Alice e tenta conter o choro.

-Mais um Alice... - a frase quase morreu e sua voz voltou firme - eu acho que não posso viver assim. É ridículo! Minha vida é ridícula!

Mesmo assim Bella não chorou.

-Ele é só um idiota querendo atenção. – Edward quebrou o silêncio e as duas perceberam que ele ligava para alguém do próprio celular. – Rosalie vai chegar logo pra ficar com vocês. – Edward se aproximou das duas. – Eu vou levar Ellie para passar o dia com Esme.

Dizendo isso ele saiu da sala, deixando as duas impressionadas e tranqüilas pelas decisões. Edward contou o acontecido para Reneé, que fez de tudo para não contar para Ellie. Assim que Rosalie e Emmet chegaram, Edward levou Elizabeth para casa de Esme. Ele havia convencido a garota a passar o dia com a madrasta dele. Antes que ele e a garota saíssem da casa, o telefone tocou, mas Rosalie e Emmet já haviam chegado para responder aos telefonemas dos jornalistas.

Ele desviou o caminho até sua caminhonete com Ellie, conversando sobre o que ela queria fazer hoje.

Esme já sabendo esperava ansiosa pelos dois, quando Edward estacionou na garagem da casa dos Cullen.

-Ellie! Pensei que tinha me esquecido. – Esme abriu a porta traseira da camionete para abraçá-la.

A garotinha riu, achando um exagero da senhora Cullen.

-Eu tive aqui ontem.

Esme ajudou a menina a descer do carro e os três entraram na sala de estar.

-Você _quase_ me abandonou, mas tudo bem. Só porque é Bella quem acabou de chegar e você tem que dar toda a atenção para ela.

-Rose também voltou pra casa, eu a vi com Emmet antes de sair. – Ellie comentou – Eles estavam estranhos.

Edward tratou de mudar de assunto. Ergueu a menina e a colocou sentada no balcão da cozinha.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – Edward olhava para ela despreocupado e dando seu melhor sorriso sedutor – Você apenas tem que se preocupar com o que nós vamos fazer hoje.

-Que tal muffins? – Ellie sugeriu, se arriscando a uma bronca.

-Muffins? Antes do almoço? – Esme já colocava suas mãos nos quadris indicando que aquilo é errado.

-Só hoje. – Edward foi em defesa de Ellie, brincando e se juntando a ela para fazer carinhas tristes.

-Vocês são duas criaturas terríves!- Esme deu as costas para os dois se rendendo aos apelos. – Eu quero distância de vocês.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Sabe Ed, os muffins que Esme faz são os melhores. – Ellie encenou o elogiu.

Edward apenas conseguia controlar as risadas até ver a cara de descrença de Esme enquanto ela amarrava o avental.

-Ellie! Você está andando muito com Edward, acho que está na hora de andar com outras pessoas. – Esme estreitou os olhos para ele brincando – Mas tenho que concordar, esses muffins vão ser os melhores do estado.

-Edward pode ser o provador oficial. – Ellie falou, com os olhos alerta para Esme e logo voltando a murchar Edward, apesar dele esta mais para devorador-oficial-de-muffins.

As duas caíram na gargalhada enquanto Edward continuava a segurar a risada das piadas da pequena. Ela era tão esperta quanto ele poderia imaginar. Talvez fosse todo esse tempo que ele dedicou à ela, como um irmão mais velho.

Ele desceu Ellie do balcão.

-Agora, antes de começar, é melhor você lavar as mãos.

Ellie correu para o lavabo que ficava no hall d entrada, deixando Edward e Esme sozinhos. Dando finalmente a oportunidade para falar sobre Bella.

-Como ela está? – Esme perguntou ansiosa.

-Em choque. – Edward falou, sentindo o peso da situação em suas palavras – A amiga dela de Nova York está com ela, parece que já está conseguindo controlar a situação. Rose e Em tinha acabado de chegar de viagem quando sai de lá e Ellie estava começando a fazer perguntas.

Ele olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por algo.

-Oh... pobre garota.- Esme deixou escapar um lamento. – Não era assim que eu queria que a conhecesse, querido.

-Esme... – Edward advertiu, censurando o um olhar – nada de planos infalíveis, por favor. Da última vez, Victória McKinam não quis lagar do meu pé, e ainda não quer.

-Ok.

Esme deu de ombros, com muito desagrado achando era puro exagero, mas sabia que foi um erro tremendo ter envolvido a ruiva mais cobiçada e problemática da cidade com o ele. Mesmo assim, Edward sorriu descrente e continuou.

-E Jazz, onde está?

Um rapaz alto e pálido, de cabelos loiros e desgrenhados entrou pela cozinha, com seu jeans mais surrado e uma camiseta de alguma banda de rock já esquecida.

-Eu já estou aqui. – Ele reclamou sem deixar Esme responder.

A voz rouca demonstrava que tinha acabado de acordar.

-Não precisam ficar cochichando feito duas velhas. – Jasper deu um beijo debochado na bochecha de Esme, mas acabou levando um puxão de orelha dela.

-Ok, ok! Você não é velha. Edward é que é uma velha, certo? – Ele falou se rendendo.

-Eu não estava cochichando, estava falando baixo...

Jasper interrompeu o discurso de Edward.

-E continua parecendo uma velha mexiriqueira.

-Nós estávamos falando de um problema com Isabella Swan. – Edward o informou.

-Ei! Você já conhece Bella?

Jasper falou um pouco alto de mais, e foi nesse momento que Ellie entrou na cozinha.

-E Jazz, Ed já conhece Bella, mas não tão bem. Porque se ela ouvisse você chamando de Isabella, não ia gostar nada. – Ellie foi até Jasper para abraçá-lo.

-Minha princesa!

Jasper apertou o abraço e a colocou montada em suas costas.

-Que saudades princesa, há quantos anos não te vejo. – Jasper brincou com uma voz imitando o sotaque inglês de Edward, fazendo Ellie dar uma risada gostosa que encheu os ouvidos de todos.

-Desde ontem, jazz. – Ellie falou com dificuldade entre um riso e outro.

-E você ainda gosta desse almofadinha inglês ao invés de um legítimo cowboy americano? –Jasper riu para Edward, que apenas observava com um meio sorriso bem irônico.

-Jasper! – Esme repreendeu – Não fale assim de Edward. Vocês dois são diferentes e só isso.

Agora foi a vez dos dois rapazes rirem, até Ellie interromper.

-Alice disse que uma garota tem que ser romântica.

-Alice? – Jasper perguntou.

-A amiga de Isabella de Nova York – Edward informou para Jasper – Ela veio junto para uma visita.

-Ah...tá. – Jasper sorriu satisfeito – Mais pessoas no show de hoje à noite.

Edward contraiu os lábios em sinal de preocupação. Era difícil esconder que quase nenhum amigo não veria seu show no bar da cidade.

-Sobre isso Jazz, acho que os Swan não iram ao seu show...

Esme interrompeu, vendo o desânimo do filho.

-Edward, esqueci de avisar. Reneé acabou de ligar dizendo que vai. – Esme sorriu para ele, quase implorando para não desmentir.

Edward apenas devolveu o sorriu.

-Que bom, então.

-Ei! Eu nunca posso ir. –Ellie reclamou nas costas de Jasper.

-Você ainda é pequena, quando for maior vai poder entrar nos meus shows. – Jasper desceu a menina das costas.

Esme cortou a conversa, para que Jasper não pudesse entrar em detalhes sobre os Swan com Ellie bem ali na frente deles. Deu as costas para os outros na cozinha e tirou uma tigela de metal de um dos armários e chamou.

-Bem, vocês vão ficar conversando a manhã toda ou vamos fazer muffins?

Os três se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosamente gritando.

-MUFFINS!


	6. Obrigada pela carona!

**Capítulo 6**

_Obrigada pela carona!_

Sem muito esforço, a noite já escurecia o lado de fora da casa dos Cullen. Esme havia acabado de receber uma ligação de Rosalie avisando que Alice conseguiu convencer Bella a ir ao show de Jasper e Reneé decidiu que ficaria em casa para tomar conta de Elizabeth e Charlie.

Quando Jasper finalmente ficou pronto, Edward ajudou a colocar o violão dele na mala do carro enquanto Ellie se acomodava no banco de trás.

No meio do caminho pela cidade, Edward conseguiu visualizar algumas vezes um sinal de nervosismo do meio irmão, sentando no banco do carona da camionete. Ele havia mudado de estação umas quarto vezes antes deles alcançarem o centro da cidade, que não ficava tão distante.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, - Edward falou compreensivo – Posso voltar se quiser.

A risada de Jasper tomou toda a cabine do carro, que até Elizabeth se assustou.

-Eu estou ótimo, - Jasper passou os dedos entre os fios, os assanhando – agora, dirige essa coisa e para de bancar a dona Esme.

-Ok. – Edward suspirou, levantando as sobrancelhas, se rendendo ao comentário carregado de nervosismo- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

O carro seguiu pela pista escura até chegar às pequenas casas da periferia de Forks. Edward estacionou com habilidade ao lado do meio fio, em frente a casa dos Swan. A luz da sala brilhava através da janela maior que dava para a rua, mas perceberam que o carro de Renée ainda estava estacionado na entrada da garagem.

Elizabeth correu pelo caminho do jardim e tocou a campainha, antes de Edward e Jasper saltarem do carro. Eles avistaram o senhor e a senhora Swan abrirem a porta e se aproximaram para puxar conversa. Mas para Edward, apenas era uma maneira de matar sua curiosidade em saber se "todos" ainda estavam em casa.

-Olá rapazes. – Renée cumprimentou os dois enquanto apanhava a mochila de Ellie. – Obrigada por cuidarem de Ellie e agradeça a sua mãe por mim Jasper.

-Não foi nada senhora Swan. – Jasper sorriu simpático para ela.

Edward ficou parado atrás do meio irmão, esperando uma oportunidade para perguntar o que provavelmente ele temia que Jazz não fosse perguntar. Onde estavam todos? Ele queria saber.

-Eh... Senhor Swan. – Edward chamou Charlie, já que Renée havia entrado com Ellie e os três permaneciam no hall de entrada da casa.

-Olá Edward. – Charlie cumprimentou como se fosse a primeira vez que o via ali– Eu queria agradecer por ter tirado Ellie daqui hoje pela manhã. Seria péssimo tentar explicar para ela o que aconteceu com Bella.

-Não foi nada Senhor Swan, e por falar nisso, onde estão todos? –Edward perguntou curioso.

-É verdade, Rose não voltou para casa. – Jasper comentou.

Charlie deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, como se lembrasse de alguma piada.

-Rosalie e Emmet se arrumaram aqui mesmo. Parece que as malas dela estavam no carro de Emmet. – Charlie comentou – Eu nunca vi demora maior para se arrumarem. – Ele riu incrédulo – Emmet as levou para o bar, já devem estar lá agora... e se vocês não correm, Jasper vai se atrasar para o seu primeiro show na cidade.

-Obrigado senhor Swan.

Edward o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e um largo sorriso, agarrou o pulso de Jasper e partiram para o carro, que atravessou a cidade, o mais rápido possível.

Vários carros ocupavam as vagas do estacionamento do bar. Um ou dois fregueses ainda entravam no bar, para a satisfação de Jasper, mas foi quando ele atravessou a porta que viu a as mesas ocupadas e o balcão repleto de gente. Ele teve a sensação de que boa parte da cidade estava lá.

O que pareceu revirar o estômago por dois segundos.

Há duas mesas de distancia do palco, Edward reconheceu os rostos familiares do seu pai e da madrasta. Rosalie levantou seu braço, acenando para o irmão e ele. Emmet, ao lado dela e de Alice acompanharam a aproximação junto com os outros, até Edward perceber o rosto de Bella, com um sorriso amarelado – idêntico as pessoas que são obrigadas a fazerem uma coisa contra sua vontade, como estar ali festejando.

Não pode resistir e sorriu para ela, inconscientemente, por lembrar a cara brava que ela fez na primeira vez que o viu no jardim da casa dos Swan. Ele sabia o quanto devia estar se esforçando para estar ali.

-Já pediram alguma coisa? – Jasper foi logo perguntando tentando desviar o nervosismo.

-O álcool vai prejudicar suas cordas vocais, você vai beber água hoje. – Esme falou, empurrando uma garrafa de água para ele.

-Boa noite. – Edward desejou indo se sentar entre Jasper e Bella. – Já que as boas maneiras que Esme ensinou a Jasper foram para o ralo.

Edward sorriu zombeteiro para Jasper.

-Engomadinho. – resmungou Jasper em tom baixo, apenas Alice conseguiu ouvir, deixando escapar uma risada.

No mesmo instante, foi como se uma bolha se formasse ao redor de Jasper e Alice. Seus olhos se encontraram e por segundos eles não falaram absolutamente nada, apenas sorrindo como bobos. Alice sentiu sua respiração falhar uma ou duas vezes e seu coração já seria capaz de dançar de tão acelerado que estava. Então, algo incrível aconteceu. Bella viu, pela primeira vez, Alice corar por alguém.

A amiga de Nova York sempre foi desinibida e nunca ficou sem resposta para qualquer pergunta indiscreta ou situação embaraçosa. Ela sempre se saia bem e tinha uma expressão tranqüila. Bella despertou do seu poço de problemas e tomou o primeiro passo pela amiga.

-Alice!- Bella esticou a mão pela mesa para alcançar a da amiga. – Você ainda não conhece Jasper, ele é gêmeo de Rosalie.

-Ainda bem que não somos idênticos. – Rosalie riu convencida, fazendo todos rirem.

Alice deixou escapar um sorriso tímido, enquanto Jasper segurava sua mão para beijar como um cavalheiro. Com um sussurro, Alice falou para ele.

-Mesmo assim, você é muito mais bonito que ela.

Jasper mordeu seu lábio pelo elogio, causando um alvoroço nas entranhas de Alice.

-Obrigada, mas ela ainda é a mulher mais bonita do universo. – Ele deu um riso charmoso para ela.

-Por pouco tempo.

Alice falou em um fio de voz, mesmo assim Rosalie desconfiou do comentário.

-Eu ouvi isso! – Rosalie gritou do outro lado da mesa.

Ninguém conseguiu segurar o riso, o que irritou mais ainda a miss.

-Anjo, isso vai ser bom. – Emmet beijou a bochecha dela. – Finalmente ficarmos noivos, casar, filhos...

-Ow... não vejo a hora de ter netos.

Esme falou animada e logo foi abraçada por Carlisle. As conversas paralelas continuaram pela mesa. Alice com Jasper, que ficou curiosíssima em saber quando ele começou a tocar violão, que para a surpresa dela foi Edward que ensinou. Jasper deu um sorriso sem jeito e passou para outro assunto por não querer revelar – ainda –que havia aprendido na clínica de reabilitação. Rosalie e Emmet conversavam sobre todos os assuntos do casamento com Esme e Carlisle. A única dupla distante eram Bella e Edward, ela passeava seus olhos pelas conversas ao redor da mesa, enquanto Edward a observava intrigado.

"_Se ela imaginasse como eu entendo tudo que estava passando_" ele pensou, com os olhos presos em uma mecha de cabelo que tocava o rosto dela. Sentiu o impulso de colocar em seu devido lugar, atrás da orelha, mas já havia se controlado com coisas muito mais fortes do que isso. Olhou mais uma vez para ela, como se quisesse ver o que ela não mostrava, Bella suspirou entre um gole de cerveja e sua respiração e percebeu uma pontada de tristeza.

Não era uma tristeza recente pelos fatos que circulavam na memória de todos, era uma coisa que estava perseguindo ela, que ela trazia há muito tempo.

Ele deu um suspiro, ainda maquinando a pergunta certa em sua mente, mas foi interrompido.

Um rapaz negro, quase da altura de Jasper se aproximou da mesa. Ele tirou do avental amarrado na cintura, um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

-Eu pediria um autógrafo, mas eu estou com medo de que os seus guarda costas me dêem uma surra. – O rapaz falou em zombaria, bem ao lado de Bella.

Ela olhou para ele por um par de segundos e logo sua memória se avivou.

Laurent, o rapaz mal encarado do Forks High School, tinha um sorriso amistoso e uma expressão serena para a mesa onde Bella estava. Como poderia reconhecer ele! Da última vez que o avistou, ele usava trancinhas e se achava o Snoop Dog. Agora, ele tinha dreadlocks caídos pelos ombros e usava uma camisa social azul clara, muito séria para quem ele era.

-Laurent? É você mesmo? – Bella não acreditava até ele cumprimentá-la com um abraço.

-Infelizmente eu sei que você é você. Parece que a impressa gosta de uma boa história com a sua vida. – O amigo sorriu como pedisse desculpas.

Era impossível que a cidade não estivesse falando sobre a notícia do noivado em rede nacional da filha dos Swan.

-Hum... você viu a notícia? – Bella lamentou.

-Quase isso, um dos clientes do bar pediu pra mudar de canal e lá estava você.

Laurent percebeu o vermelho colorir as bochechas de Bella, era um sinal claro da própria vergonha da garota. Edward tentou interferir na conversa para mudar o foco e talvez persuadir para que essa história morrer o mais depressa possível.

-Essa história que o tablóide publicou é uma mentira Laurent, - a voz baixa e educada de Edward fez os olhos de Bella se arregalarem para ele - seria legal se todos começassem a esquecer.

-Hei cara! – Laurent soltou uma gargalhada em surpresa – Você acha que dá pra acreditar? Aquele cara era um esquisito de primeira. Ficava com um sorriso bizarro para a câmera que dava medo.

Bella deu um sorriso agradecido para ele.

-Você lembra aquela vez que me livrou do diretor? – Laurent olhava animado para Bella, mudando de assunto – Se eu fosse expulso do time de basquete naquele dia, talvez minha vida fosse completamente diferente.

-Obrigada Laurent, é bom ver você assim. – ela falou com entusiasmo. – Quero saber o que causou essa mudança.

Laurent sorriu educado, com uma tristeza quase imperceptível.

-Outro dia eu te conto, com mais calma.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele, como se tentasse achar aquele moleque que ele costumava ser, mas havia restado pouco.

-Foi bom te ver Laurent.

-Foi bom mesmo, não! – Laurent dá um tapa na cabeça de Jasper – E você? Por que não está no palco? Meu pai deve estar furioso.

Todos na mesa riram, menos Esme que olha severamente para Laurent, os dói se olham e Esme vence a batalha.

-Desculpa Sra. Cullen, mas Jasper estar atrasado para o show.

-E está mesmo. – Esme confirma olhando severamente para o filho. – Anda Jasper, parece de paquerar a senhorita Brandon e vá tocar.

Jasper olhou para os rostos na mesa que seguravam o riso e disparou suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

-Eu estava confraternizando com meus fãs.

-Anda Jazz, se não, vai ser o meu pai que vai botar você pra correr.

Jasper finalmente se levanta, resmungando, mas sorri quando Alice manda um beijo lhe desejando sorte.

Laurent deseja boa noite para todos e volta para o balcão para conversar com o pai. Os olhos de Bella o seguiram, mas por infelicidade ela encontra um rosto familiar e indesejado em suas memórias. Escondido por trás de uma barba suja e mal feita, os olhos triste de James Tacker observavam vidrados para ela.

Sua aparência definhada era o oposto do rapaz atlético, que fazia parte do time com seu falecido amigo Jacob Black e que sempre conquistou o coração de todas as garotas quando Bella fazia parte da turma de Jacob. A lembrança da noite do acidente ainda parecia clara em sua memória.

[Flashback]

_-Querida... você precisa ser forte._

_A voz de Reneé se confundia com o barulho irritante de chuva e a borracha que limpava o para brisa. O olhar perdido nas imagens da estrada borrada pela chuva, mal conseguia manter abertos e nítidos por causa das lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos e escorriam pelo rosto._

_O repertório de frases reconfortantes não se encaixava naquele momento para Bella. Reneé deu uma última olhada na filha adolescente, encolhida no banco de trás do carro de polícia, e voltou a se acomodar no banco do carona. _

_Os corredores de cores lavadas do hospital local eram angustiantes. Alguns pacientes observavam a entrada da família Swan pela UTI, aqueles olhares pesavam sobre Bella. Perceber a pena dos outros. Era a última coisa que queria sentia. _

_Pensou o que poderia estar sentindo naquele momento. A dor aguda no peito e uma fisgada incômoda na garganta. Queria chorar, ou acordar daquele pesadelo terrível, mas ninguém parecia estar disposto a isso. Mais alguns passos e podia avistar Louise repousando no quarto dela, pelo vidro de observação. Um médico pediu que aguardassem a entrada, apenas um de cada vez, ele havia explicado. Charlie e Reneé concordaram que Bella deveria ir primeiro. _

_Aquela notícia foi a melhor do dia. Ver Louise._

_O médico acompanhou Bella ao seu lado, olhando ocasionalmente para um papel em sua prancheta de acrílico transparente. Antes de entrar no quarto isolado, o médico a segurou pelo braço, impedindo que Bella entrasse._

_-Eu preciso avisar. – Ele respirou fundo tentando achar as palavras – O quadro dela é muito delicado. Ela quebrou várias costelas, que perfuraram o pulmão direito e dilacerou muitas artérias._

_-Mas ela vai ficar boa, não? _

_-Ela está como uma hemorragia severa, se operarmos ela pode morrer... – o médico não continuou._

_-E se não operar ela vai morrer... do mesmo jeito. – concluiu Bella de forma mordaz para o homem._

_-Estamos mantendo ela viva. Se o namorado dela não tivesse protegido ela com o braço do impacto ela não estaria aqui._

_Bella engoliu seco. A raiva quase rasgava sua garganta._

_-É, só que ele não está mais aqui._

_Bella se soltou do médico e entrou no quarto de Louise._

_Seus passos avançaram pelo quarto até a cama de Louise. A loira abriu os olhos com muito esforço e sorriu._

_-Finalmente um rosto conhecido. – a voz de Louise quase não saia de tão fraca._

_Bella sorriu, mas era de pura tristeza. Alcançou a mão fria da amiga e continuou calada, segurando as lágrimas._

_-Você viu Jake? – Louise continuou a falar, seu tom era preocupado._

_-Já perguntou para os médicos? – Bella tentou disfraçar_

_-Já, eles não me dizem nada. – ela se chateou – Eu preciso saber se ele está bem._

_-Eles não me disseram nada, ainda. – Bella continuou – Talvez ainda não tenham feito a ficha dele, deve ter sido isso._

_Bella observou um sorriso de Louise. _

_-Ele deve estar bem melhor que eu. Ele sempre foi mais forte. – Louise deduziu._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem. _

_-Eu sei. Como está Elizabeth? – Louise perguntou com dificuldade._

_-Está ótima. Só come e dorme, quase não chora._

_-Eu sei que você vai tomar conta dela. –Louise sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – É só não controlar muito a minha garotinha._

_-Você vai ficar bem. Você vai sair daqui e vai ver a sua garotinha. – Bella falou nervosa, tentando segurar as lágrimas._

_Louise segurou a mão da amiga e irmã, seu olhar era determinado, como se soubesse o que todos estavam escondendo dela._

_-Vá Bella, Charlie e Renée querem entrar e eu preciso descansar._

_Bella engoliu mais uma vez o choro e se despediu. Renée entrou em seguida, enquanto Charlie pediu para ela dar uma volta. Bella circulou pelo hospital local, parou em uma máquina de refrigerantes e foi surpreendida por um uma conversa._

_-Ainda bem que você está vivo, James. Você tem que agradecer por isso, foi um milagre. –O sussurro da voz de Victória era irritante mente agudo._

_-Esquece V. eu matei uma família. _

_-Louise está viva, não está?! Então. – A voz dela se tornou irônica muito mais irritante. – E daí, eles não tiveram sorte. Você não tentou tirar o carro da frente do caminhão, mas não conseguiu. Agora você está vivo, tá bom. Fique feliz por isso._

_Bella ouviu um suspiro longe e pesado._

_-Está bem. – James falou depois de uma pausa._

_-Ótimo. – o som dos passos de salto se distanciarem ecoaram pelo corredor – Eu vou pegar o carro._

_Precisou de alguns segundos e Bella apareceu no corredor. Encarou a figura assustada de James, sentado numa das cadeiras do corredor. Ela poderia fuzilá-lo com o olhar._

_-Bella... – James tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Bella._

_-Você matou o meu melhor amigo e a minha irmã, - a voz de Bella subiu uma oitava pelo nervosismo e raiva. – Agora você vai fugiu com sua namoradinha sem cérebro!? Vai! Fuja! se é o melhor que sabe fazer. Concorde com a estupidez daquela ruiva fútil e você nunca será melhor do que o nada._

_Bella ainda falava com James, quando Victória correu para o namorado._

_-Fique longe dele! – Victória gritou com Bella._

_-Anda, vai fugir é o melhor que você sabe fazer. – Bella cuspiu em James._

_Victoria conseguiu arrastar James, que ainda estava desolado pelas palavras de Bella. Ainda podia ver o casal dobrar a esquina no corredor do hospital quando Bella ainda gritou para eles._

_-Assassino!_

_Foi a última vez que Bella colocou os olhos nos dois._

**[Fim do Flashback] **

Bella continuava a olhar para James, quando ele se levou da cadeira alta do balcão e saiu com se tivesse visto um fantasma. Ninguém que estava com ela percebeu o acontecido, mas a raiva reviveu em seu peito por lembrar-se de uma noite tão triste.

Edward percebeu o olhar distante de Bella e a tocou no braço. Um toque tão íntimo e carinhoso que ele tanto ansiava. Ela olhou para ele sem se importar com o carinho, pelo contrário, se sentiu confortada de alguma forma.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça num sinal de sim. E voltou a dar um gole generoso na cerveja.

-Vá com calma na bebida. – Ele deixou escapar uma risada de preocupação.

-Vai ser minha babá hoje? – Ela bateu a garrafa de cerveja na mesa e olhou com desafio.

-Se for necessário, sim.

Ele se virou para observar Jasper no palco, quando Esme e Carlisle se levantaram da mesa. Esme mandou um beijo para o filho no palco enquanto Carlisle justificava a saída deles tão cedo.

-Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã, tenho uma cirurgia logo cedo.

O casal desejou uma boa noite para todos e saíram para o estacionamento.

A noite seguiu, e muitos já estavam animados com a música de Jasper tocava. Rosalie e Emmet aplaudiam com animo enquanto Alice admirava o desempenho do rapaz. Bella pediu mais uma cerveja, e quando Laurent a servia, Edward fazia sinal para encerrar o atendimento.

No final do show de Jasper todos foram cumprimentar animados, mas quando Bella foi se levantar pra comemorar, tropeçou no próprio pé. Só não caiu porque Edward estava bem ao seu lado e a pegou bem na hora.

-Ai meu Deus, Bella! Você está bêbada. –Rose falou com uma cara de censura.

-Quem liga. – Bella falou embriagada, quase se deitando na mesa.

Jasper segurou a amiga pelo braço para levantá-la.

-Anda querida, nós vamos te deixar em casa. – o músico falou.

Mas não foi o suficiente pra segurá-la. Edward tinha se virado para chamar Laurent para pagar a conta, quando ouviu um baque surdo no chão. Ele se virou, ouvindo os chamados urgentes de Alice e Jasper, tentando levantar Bella do chão.

-Bells, você tá bem? Se machucou? – Jasper perguntou pra alcoolizada.

-Jasper, ela não tá te ouvindo. Olha como ela está, mal consegue abrir os olhos. – Alice falou já tentando ajudar Bella a se levantar. – Ela tá pesada.

Bella resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e foi a vez de Edward tomar a situação para ele.

-Jazz, deixa comigo.

Edward passou um braço pelas costas de Bella e outro pelas pernas, e antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa, ela já estava nós braços dele se aconchegando em seu peito.

Laurent estava próximo escutando toda a conversa, sem falar nada.

-Eu vou colocá-la no carro, é melhor eu levar a moça pra casa. – Edward comunicou.

Alice já estava segurando o braço do moço com uma cara de incrédula.

-Olha, não é por nada não, mas... Eu vou levar Bella em casa. Eu acabei de te conhecer e eu não vou deixar a minha amiga...

Jasper a interrompeu, no mesmo instante.

-Hei, calma ai. Edward pode ser um pé no saco, mas ele é muito certinho pra se aproveitar da Bella. – Jasper Voltou para o amigo-meio-irmão. – Cara, não tem problema da gente levar.

-Também não tem problema, O senhor Swan deve estar em casa, qualquer coisa a senhora Swan pode cuidar de Bella.- Edward olhou para Alice e falou com um tom de censura – Eu não vou estuprar a sua amiga, ok?

Laurent deixou escapar um riso e se aproximou.

-Não se preocupe, o Edward vive levando os bêbados daqui pra emergência do hospital. Mas Bella só precisa dormir. Amanhã ela vai estar bem.

Ninguém falou nada, Alice deu de ombros, ainda chateada por deixar a amiga, mas a vontade de passar mais um tempo com Jasper era maior.

-Laurent, isso deve pagar pela conta. – Emmet deu duas notas de dinheiro para o rapaz.

Ele agradeceu e pediu que Jasper passasse na manhã seguinte para acertar o cachê. Jasper agradeceu e seguiu junto ao outro para fora do bar.

Rosalie, Jasper e Alice seguiram no carro de Emmet para a casa dos Cullen. Mesmo Alice resmungando e achando que era ela quem devia levar a amiga em casa, até que Bella não avisou e vomitou na camisa de Edward. Alice deu um sorriso e agradeceu por ele estar levando-a para casa, em segurança.

Em poucos segundos, Edward estava ajeitando o corpo de Bella no banco de trás da sua camionete quando Bella falou meio acordada.

-hum...Pra onde eu to indo? – resmungou, se ajeitando no banco enquanto de Edward colocava o cinto de segurança.

-Pra casa.

-Sua casa? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso torto.

-Não, para sua casa. – Ele falou, como um adulto dá uma ordem para uma criança.

- rua 93, East Side?

-Que tal, rua Mayberry, Forks. - Edward sorriu sem acreditar na bebedeira de Bella.

-Hum... ok. – Bella sorriu e voltou a dormir.

Edward deu um sorriso, olhando a face tranqüila de Bella. Ela parecia tão frágil, finalmente ele podia ver como ela era bonita. Suas curva generosas de uma forma proporcional à ela, estava visível através do jeans skinny que ela usava. Ele ajeitou a blusa que caia do ombro, revelando o sutiã cor de pêssego, com um laçinho de cetim na alça muito delicado pra uma mulher que se mostrava tão forte que dominava a situação.

Olhou para o teto do carro, tentando dominar uma emoção repentina de descobrir mais alguma coisa dela.

"_Ok Edward, pensem em coisas desprezíveis. Pense em gente morta, impostos, humilhação... hum, humilhação, ser pego por minha mãe na minha primeira transa... NÃO! Pense em coisas chatas, tipo... Rosalie. Isso! Rosalie é a coisa mais brochante dessa minha vida._" Edward já saia do carro, quando Bella agarrou seu braço e o puxou para ela, beijando sua bochecha.

-Oooh bonitão, você não vai escapar dessa vez. – Bella falou ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando o nódulo da orelha dele.

-Isabella, tá na hora de ir pra casa.

Ele a afastou enquanto ela se esparramava no banco de trás, rindo como uma depravada.

Ela com certeza seria a perdição dele. Edward fechou a porta e dirigiu até a casa dos Swan, antes que quebrasse sua promessa de não se aproveitar da amiga – bêbada – de Alice. Enquanto isso, pelo caminho, Bella gemia, como se tivesse pequenos orgasmos e Edward só podia apertar com toda força que podia o volante pra se concentrar na estrada.

Ele ficou realmente aliviado por finalmente parar na porta dos Swan. Desceu como um desesperado, pedindo por um pingo de juízo e concentração para levar Bella para casa. Contou até três antes de abrir a porta, mas lá estava ela, sorrindo com malícia para ele. A única coisa que ele precisava alcançar era a bolsa dela para pegar as chaves de casa, mas Bella estava determinada a acariciar e deixar alguns beijos pela orelha de Edward.

-Onde estão essas malditas chaves. – ele esbravejou entre dentes,e quanto Bella roçava as pernas pela virilha dele.

-Esqueçe essas chaves. – Ela conseguiu meter as duas mãos por dentro da camiseta dele. – Eu adorei sua camiseta azul, deixa você sexy. – Ela gemeu, tentando beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Edward foi mais rápido, achou a chave no mesmo instante e escapou para fora do carro, antes dela alcançá-lo.

-HÁ!

Ele comemorou sacudindo a chaves no ar como um troféu.

-Agora madame, caladinha para entrar em casa.

Ele suspendeu Bella nós braços, que envolveu os braços dela ao redor do pescoço másculo. Por incrível que parecesse ela se comportou, colocando o indicador contra os lábios como sinal de silêncio. Será uma memória cômica para ele poder chantageá-la mais tarde. A entrada na casa dos Swan foi fácil, mas todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Conseguiu subir as escadas até o quarto de Bella.

Ele só havia pisado uma vez naquele lugar, tão aconchegante para ele, quando a senhora Swan pediu que ajudasse com algumas caixas de doação para o orfanato da cidade. Ele havia reparado na moça das fotos, tão animada, na sua adolescência com os pais de Ellie igualmente jovens. Agora ele estava de volta ao quarto azul celeste, mas foi direto para o banheiro conjugado ao quarto. Abriu a torneira, com Bella ainda nos braços e jogou um pouco de água gelado no rosto dela, desmanchando um pouco da maquiagem que ela usava.

-Ah! – Ela gritou se esperneando e foi colocada no chão – Eu posso andar, ok!

Ela o empurrou.

-Agora você me empurra... vai entender as mulheres. – ele pensou alto.

-Eu já falei, estou bem. – Bella rosnou lúcida, segurando na parede do banheiro para não cair.

-É... to vendo. – Edward deu um sorriso torto.

Bella desviou o olhar, corando.

-Você consegue tomar banho? – Edward ignorou a face corada dela, abrindo o Box de vidro do banheiro.

-consigo. – falou Bella, tentando entrar embaixo do chuveiro e quase escorregando. – Eu acho.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada, segurando o braço dela para não cair de novo.

-Tudo bem, Tente tomar um banho, escove os dentes e vista algo pra dormir. Enquanto isso eu vou fazer um chá com leite pra você. Certo?

Bella balançou a cabeça com um sim.

-Ótimo, - ele deu um sorriso genuíno – até lá, tente se manter viva.

Deu as costas, fechando a porta para descer até a cozinha. Talvez, com sorte, desse de cara com o senhor ou senhora Swan e poderia deixar aquela pobre figura nas mãos dele. Mas ao chegar na cozinha, deu de cara com um bilhete preso na geladeira.

Bells,

Ellie teve uma febre esquisita e nós a levamos para o hospital. Não se preocupe, damos notícias.

Xoxo, Mamãe.

Como o destino estava sendo cruel com Edward. Ele estava criando barreiras a todo o momento para não se deixar levar, mas o destino - o maldito destino – como ele estava chamando agora, estava brincando com ele. Se tinha a leve curiosidade de saber como seria beijá-la, ela tentava mordiscar sua orelha. Se ele pensava em como seria abraçá-la, ela gemia no banco de trás do seu carro. Agora, ela estava tomando banho no andar de cima da casa, enquanto ele fazia chá para ela, numa casa onde só tinham eles dois, e mais ninguém.

Respirou fundo uma ou duas vezes e achou que havia feito o frio na barriga passar.

"Ela está bêbada" pensava com força.

Finalmente a chaleira apitou, despejou a água fervente na xícara com o chá e o leite, e tratou de subir.

Deu duas batidas na porta antes de entrar, até Bella permitir que entrasse. Avistou um volume nas cobertas da cama e se aproximou do criado mudo.

-É de camomila, vai fazer você dormir num segundo e quando acordar vai se sentir bem melhor. – Ele sorriu para ela.

Bella percebeu as olheiras finas que contornavam aqueles olhos verdes, tão apagados agora pelo cansaço.

-Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu.

-Ao seu dispor madame. – Edward fez uma pequena reverencia quase cômica, fazendo Bella rir. – Ah, antes que eu esqueça: Seus pais tiveram que sair, Ellie não estava se sentindo bem e eles a levaram para o hospital.

Bella arregalou os olhos de preocupação, mas Edward não deixou falar.

-Não se preocupe, com certeza meu pai deve estar cuidando dela e se fosse algo mais grave eles já teriam avisado.

Edward se afastou observando Bella dar um gole do chá.

-Bem, meu serviço já acabou. Você está bem, segura e parcialmente lúcida. Boa noite. – Ele já dava alguns passos para trás.

-Espere! – Bella chamou com urgência.

Ela torceu o lençol entre as mãos nervosas, como se quisesse dizer algo sem consegui.

-Você... você deve estar exausto. – Ela argumentou, sem muito sucesso enquanto ele a olhava sem entender. – É perigoso dirigir desse jeito.

-Eu estou bem, acredite.

-Eu sei... eu sei, mas é que...

Bella mordeu os lábios com mais nervosismo.

Edward se aproximou da cama, se sentando na cabeceira. Ele a observou por alguns segundos, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se tivesse entendido o que ele estava tentando dizer.

-Logo, logo você vai dormir com o chá.

-Não é isso.

-Então o que é?

-Você pode ficar... até eu dormir?

Ele olhou para a cama e para onde as curvas do corpo de Bella se revelavam sob o contorno do lençol.

-Não na cama! – Ela o cortou e apontou para uma poltrona ao lado da cama. – Lá.

Ele balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no pedido. Isabella Marie Swan, a "bruxa má do leste", tinha medo de ficar sozinha. Quem diria, ela era tão frágil quanto ele poderia imaginar e que esse traço o encantaria ainda mais.

-Ok, - ela segurou o braço dele com urgência. – Pode ficar aqui comigo, se quiser, mas fique. Por favor.

O peso do corpo de Edward fez a cama balançar, até ele estar completamente deitado ao lado dela, sem a tocar. Ele esticou seu braço, para que sua mãe alcançasse os cabelos dela. Acariciando levemente.

-Durma, Isabella. Eu vou ficar. – "_eu quero ficar com você_" Edward pensou.

Os olhos de Bella já se fechavam pelas caricias, mas antes de cair no sono ela deixou escapar.

-Edward, obrigada pela carona.

Ele riu, mas gostava como o seu nome saia da boca dela com um som sensual e respondeu para ela.

-Ao seu dispor madame.

E beijou a ponta do nariz dela. Fazendo-a sorrir.

Nota da Autora:

Depois de milhões de séculos, empoeirando algum HD esquecido... eu achei. Acreditei que tinha perdido a história depois que o meu notebook teve um pire-paque. Espero que gostem da história, vou postar conforme vou restaurando a história.

Obrigada,

_ ._


	7. Noiva em Fuga

**Capítulo 7**

_Noiva em Fuga_

Fazia pouco tempo que o Sol havia nascido naquela manhã, quando Bella acordou assustado com a campainha. Tentou empurrar as cobertas, mas era quase impossível, até abrir os olhos apropriadamente para ver a figura de Edward Cullen deitada ao seu lado. Sufocou um grito quando a memória voltou viva em sua cabeça.

Ela havia pedido para que ficasse e lá estava ele. Sem abandonar o posto. Sorriu ao reconhecer que, ele realmente era lindo e ficara mais bonito enquanto dormia. Com lábios entre abertos e o cabelos rebeldes – com uma mecha caída sobre a testa, Bella teve vontade de beijá-lo. Seria mais uma vez entre tantas outras.

Aquilo estava se tornando inconveniente e irritante. Ele era um irritante-senhor-certinho, que sempre conseguia encantar há todos, seja fazendo algum favor ou com seu sorriso torto tão sexy.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez insistente, a tirando dos devaneios com Edward. Tratou de se levantar com cuidado e correu escada abaixo, para atender.

Podia perceber um barulho do lado de fora, mas havia se esquecido de olhar pela janela quem era às – Bella olhou no relógio de pulso – sete da manhã de um domingo. Girou a maçaneta e pensou que seriam Rosalie e Emmet, querendo saber se havia chegado bem em casa.

Quando escancarou a porta, deu de cara com uma profusão de flash, o barulho das vozes nervosas chamando seu nome. Não conseguia distinguir ninguém com os olhos semi serrados, até que uma voz – uma familiar e irritante voz – chamou seu nome. Mike Newton estava na cidade e acompanhado de uma dúzia de paparazzi.

-Bella? Amor, é você?

Mike entrou pelo hall. Se aproximou de Bella e beijou sua bochecha. Fazendo pose para as câmeras.

-Você está uma bagunça, querida.

Bella continuava ali, parada com a porta aberta e sendo clicada por milhares de lentes.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me achou? – A voz dela gagejou nervosa.

Queria matar ele, queria ter forças e coragem para matar alguém tão baixo na frente das câmeras. Foi quando a multidão deu espaço para o Charlie e Renée passarem. Ellie estava assustada nos braços de Charlie perguntando sobre o que se tratava a confusão.

-Todos vocês fora daqui. – Charlie ordenou para os jornalistas e fotógrafos que destruíam sua grama. – Isso é invasão de privacidade e assédio moral.

Renée pegou Ellie dos braços de Charlie, que falou com atenção para as duas.

-Vão para dentro e não abram a porta pra ninguém.

Charlie continuou do lado de fora tentando conter as pessoas, enquanto Renée e Ellie encontravam uma situação estranha dentro de casa. Edward descia as escadas do segundo andar, com a roupa amarrotada enquanto Bella e Mike discutiam na sala.

-Eu não quero saber se você tem uma boa proposta para mim. Você fez da minha vida pessoal um espetáculo do inferno. – Bella apontava o dedo para Mike de forma ofensiva e desafiadora – Feliz agora?

Mike sorriu satisfeito, ignorando a raiva de Bella.

-Você não está vendo a situação da melhor forma. – Ele deu as costas para ela e começou a caminhar pela sala de estar. Observando cada detalhe. – Todos fazem isso, Britney Spears, Nicole Kidman, J Lo até a Oprah fez isso. – Ele voltou a olhar para Bella – Leve isso como um elogio. Mulheres bem sucedidas às vezes precisam se encaixar nesse mundo machista.

Bella soltou uma risada sarcástica, sem perceber que Edward foi ficar ao seu lado.

-Muito engraçado. – falou aborrecida – Era pra ser engraçado, não era? Desculpa, ainda estou aprendendo a ser cara de pau com você.

Edward apoiou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela suavemente, como forma de apoio moral, mas Bella se desvencilhou com raiva.

-Me solte! A última coisa que eu quero é alguém me impedindo de matar esse bastardo.

Bella gritou de raiva.

-Eu fugi de Nova York pra ficar longe das mentiras, agora a própria mentira está aqui.

- Não importa qual seja a verdade, as pessoas vêem o que querem ver. – Mike fixou o olhar nela – E nesse caso, eles querem que você se case, comigo, é claro.

Não deu tempo de Mike dar um sorriso presunçoso, ele foi atirado ao chão por um golpe certeiro do punho de Edward no queixo dele. Renée e Ellie gritaram pelo susto, mas Bella ainda segurava o grito com a mão na boca.

-Era o único jeito de calar a boca dele.

Edward se abaixou para apanhar os braços do desgraçado e arrastá-lo para o meio da sala. Ele voltou a checar Bella que agradeceu com uma voz fraca. O celular de Bella tocou, olhou o visor e viu o nome de alguém que ela tinha esquecido com a confusão.

-Alice?

-Belinha o que tá acontecendo, eu to na porta da sua casa e não consigo entrar. Tem um repórter do Clevver TV bem na minha frente e acho que ele me reconheceu.

Bella ouvia a voz alterada de Alice do outro lado.

-Anda Jazz, corre! Corre! – Alice voltou a falar com Bella – Bella, não consegui entrar, vou ficar na casa dos Cullen, ok?

-Ok. – Bella falou. – Mas o que você tá fazendo com o Jasper a essa hora da manhã?

Ela ouviu uma risada do outro lado.

-Belinha, eu vou te explicar: Quando um homem e uma mulher se apaixonam, eles sentem vontade de abraçar, se beij...

-Ok! Eu entendi. Mas será que não dava pra esperar um pouco, conhecer ele... Você sabe pelo menos o signo dele?

-Não, mais eu descubro. – Alice riu. – Mas chega de falar de mim, eu soube que Edward Cullen não dormiu em casa hoje. Quero detalhes dessa noite sórdida.

-Eu não lembro, e mesmo que lembrasse, não contaria agora. – Bella sussurrou a última parte. – Eu tenho que ir. Mike está aqui. Tchau.

-Peraê! Mike tá na sua casa? Bella... Bell...

Bella desligou o telefone e voltou a olhar Mike.

Ellie se agachou para examiná-lo, olhando atentamente para ele. Cutucou com o dedo no braço dele, mas Mike não teve reação, estava apagado no chão da sala.

-Ele morreu? – Ellie perguntou para quem estava mais próximo.

-Não querida, ele não morreu. – Renée falou sem firmeza e sussurrou para Edward – Ele morreu?

-Já ouviu aquele ditado: Vaso ruim não quebra? – Edward resmungou, carregando no sotaque para Renée – Isso daqui é um vaso da pior qualidade.

Ele saiu da sala e foi até Bella.

-Você está bem?

-Estaria se não tivessem esses paparazzi na minha porta.

-Temos que tirar você daqui. Charlie vai controlá-los logo e você vai poder sair.

-Eles vão me seguir.

-Eu sei. – Edward deu um sorriso torto, que o tornava charmoso.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo a essa hora da manhã e depois de uma briga? Como podia? Os pensamentos de Bella boiavam entre uma confusão de outros pensamentos.

-É por isso que você vai estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. – Edward concluiu como se fosse a coisa mais inteligente do mundo.

-Você sabe que isso é impossível, não é? – Bella cruzou os braços com ironia.

Edward ignorou.

-Escute, peça à Alice para voltar. Ela e Jasper devem parar ha duas quadras daqui. Jasper vai trazê-la pela floresta. Ela vai entrar pela porta dos fundos.

Bella interrompeu.

-Você acha que Alice vai consegui sair daqui e se passando por mim? Ela é mais baixa que eu.

-Ela vai usar saltos e um agasalho grande que eu tenho no carro. Vai disfarçar.

Edward parecia animado com o plano, mas Bella não entendia como ele imaginara isso tudo.

-C-como vo-o-cê... c-como você entende dessas coisas? – Falou deslumbrada por ele.

-Eu não sou um inglês sujo e ignorante como você acha, madame. – Ele sorriu presunçoso e bateu com a ponta do dedo no nariz dela, como se Bella fosse uma garotinha. – Você ainda precisa conhecer muito sobre a minha pessoa.

-Hum, fica pra outra hora. – Bella esnobou. – Agora, que tal você fazer sua mágica Houdini?

Edward rolou os olhos com impaciência e saiu pela porta dos fundos, indo até sua camionete. Ninguém parecia dar a mínima para ele. Abriu a porta traseira da camionete, olhou mais uma vez para a multidão, pegou o casaco azul marinho e fechou a porta. Bella observava indignada como ele estava passeando lá fora. Quando retornou, Bella esperava bem ao lado da porta dos fundos, quando ele ficou ao alcance dela, começou a dar tapas no braço dele. No início era só raiva, mas depois percebeu como ele era forte, pois suas mãos já estavam doloridas.

-Dá pra parar de me bater! – Edward se defendia, mas soltou uma risada pela atitude patética dela de machuca-lo.

-Precisava ficar se exibindo? – Bella quase gritou com uma voz fina – E se eles percebessem?

Renée foi até a porta dos fundos, que ficava na cozinha.

-Bells! Pare de bater em Edward agora. – Ordenou a mãe. – Parece que Elizabeth é a mais velha dos dois.

Edward e Bella se entreolharam com provocação, mas Renée voltou a chamar pela atenção dos dois.

-Hey! Nada de provocações. Vou subir e fazer uma muda de roupas pra você. Não deixe Ellie sozinha com o – ela desenhou aspas com os dedos para Bella – "seu noivo".

Ninguém respondeu nada e Renée saiu resmungando escada acima.

Bella já havia digitado uma mensagem para Alice sobre o plano. Não demorou cinco segundo ela retornou confirmando. Pouco tempo depois Alice apareceu com Jasper logo atrás dela.

-Então, de quem foi a idéia brilhante? – Alice sorriu debochada.

-Do _James Bond_ aqui. – Bella apontou para Edward que foi ao encontro de Jasper.

-É um bom plano, cara. – Jasper o cumprimentou com um abraço rápido – Pode dar certo.

-Nem eu teria pensado em coisa melhor. – Alice falou para eles. – Olha que eu já bolei vários para Bella se safar de algumas festas.

Jasper abraçou Edward pelos ombros e deu alguns tapinhas no peito dele com orgulho.

-É que o Ed aqui tem muita experiência nisso.

Edward se livrou com dificuldade logo em seguida. Repreendendo Jasper com uma careta.

-O que foi? - Alice falou olhou para os dois como se tentasse ler os pensamentos deles – Por acaso Edward Cullen não é só um solteirão prestativo à comunidade de Forks?

-Solteirão é uma palavra muito forte. – Edward brincou, tentando tirar Alice daquela conversa.

Mas ela continuava a observá-lo com atenção, como se tentasse conhecê-lo de algum lugar, quando Bella entrou na cozinha com uma mochila.

-Vamos? – Bella chamou.

Alice continuava a observar Edward, como se um clarão de lembranças bagunçavam sua mente.

-Eu acho que estou reconhecendo você. – Ela sacudia o dedo na frente dele como se aquilo ajudasse a trazer a lembrança a tona. – Eu sabia que achava você familiar. Oh droga! Eu não lembro de onde... Jornais? Você é algum assassino?

-o quê?!

Edward quase se engasgou com a acusação. Como ele poderia ser um assassino? Ele já teria matado metade da cidade até agora se fosse. Ele olhou nos olhos de Alice irritado.

-Não Alice, eu não sou um assassino. – Ele pegou a mochila das mãos de Bella e entregou a Jasper. – Tome Jazz, leve isso. Passe em casa e peça à Esme para fazer uma muda de roupas para mim e outra com comida.

-E onde pra onde vocês estão indo?

-Para a casa do lago. Está fechada desde que terminou a reforma e não tem movimento lá.

Edward entregou o agasalho azul marinho para Alice, que analisou como uma agressão personificada em suas mãos.

-O que é isso? – Alice estendeu o agasalho na frente dele.

-Achei que você _do mundo da moda_ deveria saber. – Ele provocou ela – Isso é um agasalho. – Ele fez como se fosse uma apresentação tirando risadas de Jasper e Bella. – Agasalho, Srta. Brandom. Srta. Brandom, Agasalho. Agora que já se conhecem, coloque e marche até o meu carro. Por favor.– Ele ordenou, apontado para a porta da frente.

Alice revirou os olhos, mas sorriu para ele logo em seguida.

-Estou indo, está vendo? Sou uma menina obediente capitão? – Alice riu alto e continuou os deboches até sumir pela porta da frente, com Jasper balançando a cabeça em negação da brincadeira dela.

-Bom, é melhor nos irmos agora.

Edward tinha acabado de falar, quando o burburinho aumentou no jardim da casa dos Swan. Os dois correrão pela orla da floresta sem entrar completamente. Depois de cinco minutos de reclamações de Bella, sobre estar no meio de mato com ele e como aquilo era um plano estúpido, Edward respirou aliviada quando avistou o Jeep de Jasper, parado em frente a uma das casas da vizinhança.

Ele continuou, sem falar uma palavra, mas resmungando bem alto em seu pensamento. Ela o tirava do sério, irritando até o limite, mas no carro enquanto ele dirigia e ela controlava o som.

-Hum...- Bella fez um som de satisfação – Chuck Berry?

Ela mostrou o CD pra ele, mas ele pareceu confuso com a observação dela.

-É a trilha sonora dos fugitivos. – Ela concluiu, obvia.

-Então nós somos fugitivos? – Ele concluiu, fazendo sua imaginação viajar com a idéia de fugir com ela.

-Neste momento, é um seqüestro.

-Por quê? – Ele desviava o olhar da estrada para ela, curioso.

-Eu não sei para onde você está me levando, então... – Ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas irônicas.

-Eu já disse. Casa do lago. – Ele voltou a olhar par ela.

-Ok, mas eu pretendo sair viva deste seqüestro. – Ela apontava para a estrada – De olho na estrada, por favor.

Edward deu uma risada que quase fez sua barriga doer.

-Eu conheço essa estrada como a palma da minha mão. Viajei várias vezes para o lago.

A curiosidade atiçou Bella. Queria saber o porquê da freqüentes visitas. Será que ele levava as conquistas dele para lá? Como um abatedouro! Ela imaginava ele, tão bonito, devia ter alguém ou devia ter levado algumas garotas de sorte para lá. Agora ela pensava se ia fazer parte da lista dele. Balançou a cabeça, tentando expulsar aquele pensamento, mas foi surpreendida com o olhar atento de Edward.

-Está tudo bem com você?

Ela sorriu, olhando para o perfil dele, onde os cabelos cor de cobre claro alcançavam a orelha dele. Mas se forçou a acordar do devaneio.

-Estou ótima. – respondeu estridente – Continue olhando pra estrada, ok?

Depois de quarenta minutos na estrada, Bella já podia ver o lago.

A estrada permitia ver uma grande casa ao longe, toda em madeira, com um píer que se estendia para longe da margem.

A voz de Edward a fez sair dos pensamentos novamente.

-Aquela é a casa. Está diferente, não? – Ele falou com uma ponta de orgulho.

-O chalé dos Hale era minúsculo. – Bella falou impressionada.

-Foi quase um ano de reformas, meu pai quis dar de presente para Esme. – Agora Edward falou com certo carinho. – Ela adorou.

-Foi o senhor Hale que deu o chalé pra ela. – Bella informou um pouco triste – Rosalie não deve ter gostado disso.

-Ela pegou um vôo de Boston para cá direto e apareceu em casa querendo me matar, porque Jasper falou que eu estava à frente nas reformas.

Bella deixou escapar um riso.

-Imagino. É bem a cara da Rose fazer isso.

Edward suspirou, se aproximando da bifurcação que dava acesso a casa.

-Ela nunca gostou de mim. No dia do casamento ela apontou o dedo na minha cara e disse que eu era um intruso. – Ele riu da lembrança – A noiva tinha acabado de sair do altar e eu estava acompanhando ela.

-Você tem sorte de estar vivo. – Bella riu.

-Pois é, tudo pela felicidade do meu pai.

Edward parou o carro na entrada da garagem, ao lado da caminhoneta dele que já estava lá. Alice e Jasper estavam dentro da casa esperando os dois, com as mochilas de roupas e guardando toda a comida que Esme mandou para os quatro.

Bella ainda estava impressionada com a sala de estar. O pé direito da sala era duas vezes que uma casa normal, com grandes vigas e um lustre imponente no centro do teto. Uma lareira separava a sala de estar da sala de jantar. Uma mesa grande com doze lugares esta posicionada no centro e logo adiante tinha a porta de acesso para a cozinha. Ampla com balcão no meio dela para preparar os alimentos.

Alice e Jasper organizavam a comida, mas foi quando ela reparou. Parecia que tinham feito compras para um mês inteiro. Aquilo deixou uma pontada de preocupação nela. Quanto tempo ficaria ali?

-Esme se superou. – Edward riu da quantidade de comida e foi ajudar a guardar os enlatados.

-Eu nem falei nada. Se tentasse argumentar era bem capaz de trazer mais comida. – Jasper falou.

Alice fechou a porta da geladeira e foi alcançar o braço de Bella e arrastá-la para fora da cozinha.

-Venha, eu vou mostrar seu quarto.

A voz casual de Alice, fazia o alerta de fofocas disparar dentro de Bella. As duas subiram as escadas que davam para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos até Alice ter certeza que estava há uma distancia segura dos rapazes.

-Anda! Me conte tudo. Eu quero detalhes para censura maior de vinte e cinco anos. –Alice focava os olhos em Bella, a com uma verdadeira definição da curiosidade.

-Você quer saber da viagem até aqui? – Bella enrolou, seguindo alguns passos até uma das portas.

-Não se faça de inocente, Srta. Swan. Eu quero saber como foi sua noite, teve bons sonhos? – Alice deu o seu autêntico sorriso do gato dos contos de fada, seguindo no encalço de Bella.

Bella suspirou, entrando no quarto amplo como seguia o estilo da casa. Reparou o piso em madeira e as paredes claras, logo a sua frente. Uma varanda, onde se tinha acesso pela parede de janelas enormes que ia de uma parede a outra. A cama king size estava logo ao lado, com a cabeceira encostada na parede.

-Nossa! – Alice deixou escapar impressionada.

-Você tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Bella acrescentou, deixando a mochila na cama e indo até a varanda. – É a vista mais bonita que já vi. – se voltou para Alice que ainda estava no meio do quarto. – Nunca tinha visto Forks desse jeito.

-É realmente lindo.

Alice abriu a outra porta e se juntou a Bella na varanda, se debruçando no parapeito de madeira.

-Dá pra ver as montanhas e toda a extensão do lago.

-Na verdade, não é um lago. É uma laguna. – Ela apontou para uma fenda na floresta onde o lago fazia uma curva. – Você pode ir para o mar por ali.

Alice se virou para Bella, olhando entusiasmada.

-Isso é incrível! - Ela saiu para o quarto, indo em direção a porta – Só quero ver a vista do meu quarto com o Jazz. – sibilou a última palavra, fazendo Bella rir.

-Sua tarada! Eu tenho pena do Jazz ter cruzado seu caminho.

Mas Alice não estava mais lá, apenas sua risada distante e depois uma porta sendo batida. Bella correu para o corredor e trombou com alguém que entrava no quarto.

-Com licença? – Edward pediu passagem. – Posso entrar no meu quarto?

Uma sensação de formigamento agitou o corpo de Bella. Aquele quarto lindo era dele, a cama que ela tanto admirou era onde ele havia se deitando enumeras vezes. Mas como ela poderia saber? Talvez o retrato antigo de uma família estranha que estava na parede ou a decoração masculina.

-E-este é o seu quarto? – Bella gaguejou.

-É.

Edward entrou, abriu a porta que dava para um closet e jogou sua mochila. Ele parou por um instante para apreciar a vista, quando notou que Bella ainda estava parada na porta o observando.

-Linda a vista, não?

-Eu não sabia que era seu quarto, me desculpa.

Bella se adiantou para pegar a mochila que estava na cama, quando Edward foi até ela.

-O que você disse? – Edward perguntou espantado.

Bella hesitou.

-Eu não sabia que era seu quarto. – Ela tentou se justificar, sem entender a pergunta. – Se eu soubesse nem tinha entra...

Edward interrompeu, ainda com um sorriso surpreso no rosto.

-Não, não... eu to falando no final. – Ele gesticulava animado – Quando você falou: "me desculpa." Você pediu desculpas senhorita Swan, foi isso que eu ouvi?

-E o que é que tem? – Bella falou irritada – Eu não sabia que era o seu quarto, grande coisa!

-Não... – Edward debochou – Depois de tudo que você me fez, é a primeira vez que você me pede desculpas formais. – Levou a mão ao peito de forma dramática – Estou emocionado.

Depois de dois segundos em silêncio Edward não conseguiu segurar e caiu na gargalhada.

-Você é um panaca mesmo, vai se ferrar! – Bella gritou, mordida de raiva.

Pegou a mochila da cama e saiu furiosa do quarto. Podia ouvir as risadas dele pelo corredor, e aquilo parecia criar um novo termo para a azia que sentia no estômago. Sempre que sentia raiva, sentia seu estômago queimar, mas dessa vez, o frio no estomago e o formigamento parecia quer levá-la de volta para o quarto. Agora ela tinha certeza. Estava completamente louca por achar que estava gostando daquele idiota.

Depois de um banho longo, Bella pôde aproveitar melhor o quarto que escolhera do outro lado do corredor, onde estava o quarto de Edward. Ainda estava enrolada na toalha observando a vista da floresta fechada que circundava esta parte da casa, quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta. Correu para tender, quando lembrou que estava ainda de toalha.

-Quem é?

-Eu vim é missão de paz. – A voz de Edward fez um friozinho percorrer a espinha dela.

Abriu a porta, apenas o espaço onde se pudesse deixar a cabeça visível. Ele sorriu esperando ela falar alguma coisa, mas nada veio, apensa uma cara zangada pela piada de alguns instantes.

-Eu acho que sua amiga e o Jasper não vão descer para jantar, então eu fiz o jantar como uma oferta de paz. – Ele sorriu duvidoso, sinalizando com os dois dedos o símbolo da paz. – Então, isso é uma trégua?

Bella fechou a porta na cara dele sem responder, mas achando uma graça o jeito dele tentar se redimir fazendo o jantar.

-Ok, - Edward deu uma batidinha na porta – Eu vou entender isso como um sim.

Era quase impossível dizer não para Edward. Antes dela descer, ele foi checar se realmente desceria uma duas vezes, sem contar o cheiro maravilhoso que perfumava a casa. Quando avistou Bella descendo as escadas, tratou de abrir o vinho.

-Nem pensar, não vou beber. – Bella advertiu.

Mesmo assim, Edward não desistiu.

-Acho que você precisa mais do que eu hoje.

Ele estava certo. Tinha sido um dia terrível; paparazzi, Mike desmaiado na sala, ressaca, ter dormido com um estanho na própria cama, fugir da família para proteger a família. Dia errado para acordar. Não podia questionar, pegou uma taça com vinho e deu um gole generoso.

-Tudo bem, mas eu ainda quero que você prove a sobremesa. – Edward segurou o copo dela.

-Eu precisava desse gole.

Edward sorriu para ela, como se entendesse tudo que estava passando e tivesse o remédio para aquilo.

-Eu entendo. – Ele abriu a porta da cozinha para ela passar. –Mas antes, vamos jantar. Sóbrios. – Ele incluiu.

Na verdade, ele apenas tinha descongelado uma refeição que Esme tinha preparado.

-Uma delícia.

-Obrigada. Passei a tarde toda tentando descongelar isso. –Edward confessou dando as primeiras garfadas.

-Agradeça a Esme. – Bella riu do esforço.

-Pra quê? Ela só vai ficar mais convencida.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Bella podia sentir o ar mais leve e se sentia a vontade ali. Talvez fosse o vinho, mas sentia vontade de saber mais sobre aquele rapaz charmoso e engraçado que estava na sua frente. Depois do episódio do quarto, ela tinha percebido que não tinha a menor idéia da história dele.

Ela parou por dois segundos olhando para ele, tomando coragem para iniciar uma conversa mais íntima.

-Como você e Jasper se conheceram? – ela perguntou dando um gole sem deixar a brincadeira – Foi amor a primeira vista?

-Há! Podia ter sido, mas não foi – Ele ainda mantinha um sorriso aberto pela surpresa da pergunta. – Eu ajudava meu pai na clínica de reabilitação. Tocava piano para a ala da terceira idade.

-Ah.. então você é médico. – Ela concluiu.

-Não. Muito clichê, não acha? Pai médico, filho médico... – ele franziu o nariz – chato.

Ele suspirou.

-Oh...então você depende do seu pai? – Bella zombou.

-Não. – ele se colocou de pé indo até a garrafa de vinho na pia para tomar coragem – Eu era arquiteto.

-E por que não é mais.

-A família da minha mãe não acredita muito na arquitetura. Eles queriam que eu seguisse a carreira política. Uma tradição da família.

-E como era sua vida lá em Londres? – A curiosidade parecia aumentar. Conseguia imaginar ele andando em uma daquelas ruas londrinas, ele se encaixava no perfil.

-Era... – ele parou por um segundo refletindo – chata. Igual a sua.

- Você tinha milhões de paparrazi enchendo seu saco? – Bella brincou.

De repente, os olhos dele estavam atentos para ela. Quase tristes.

-Entenda, eu era outra pessoa lá. Aqui, Carlisle me deu a chance de recomeçar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a leve sombra de um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto.

-Sua família era muito importante?

O sorriso desapareceu e o seu rosto celestial estava sério de novo.

-Eu tenho uma família de verdade aqui. Minha mãe se casou novamente e nós não nos falamos mais. –Ele falou instantaneamente cauteloso.

Bella hesitou por um momento.

-E você não tentou?

Ele deu uma olhada para o meu prato já vazio.

-Que tal tentarmos a sobremesa? Gosta de musse de chocolate?

-Claro! – O vinho já fazia efeito no humor de Bella.

-Então vamos comer na sala, enquanto terminamos a conversa.

Bella se moveu para tirar a louça da mesa da cozinha.

-Deixe ai, depois eu limpo. – Edward sorriu para Bella, abrindo a geladeira para tirar a tigela de musse.

Edward foi até a sala e colocou o musse na mesa de centro enquanto Bella se jogava no sofá. Ele deu uma olhada para ela. Sorriu, mas havia algo mais nesse sorriso.

-Você está mais relaxada.

-Foi o vinho, a comida e agora vai ser essa sobremesa. – Bella se serviu de mais vinho e encheu o copo dele.

Esperou ele dar o primeiro gole e perguntou.

-Você vai me dizer por que não gosta da sua família?

Edward suspirou.

-Meu pai engravidou minha mãe, depois de cinco meses de namoro. Ele tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade de medicina, quando a família dela obrigou os dois a se casarem. Depois disso, foi ladeira abaixo. Eles brigavam o tempo todo e minha mãe queria que ele fosse igual a família dela. Houve até um plano para colocá-lo na política, mas falharam. Quando eu tinha cinco anos eles se separaram, ai começou o meu inferno. – Edward revirou os olhos – Colégios internos, torneiros de equitação, aulas de música, latim, francês, português, espanhol, aulas de política... Fui ter minhas primeiras férias com catorze anos. Meu pai me levou numa viagem de carro pelo litoral da Itália e Grécia.

-Deve ter sido o máximo.

-Minhas férias só eram completas quando passava com ele. – Ele declarou satisfeito. – mesmo quando ele não tinha tempo e me arrastava para o hospital, eu aproveitava muito mais. Ele foi o único que me apoiou quando resolvi fazer arquitetura.

-O que sua mãe fez quando soube? – A curiosidade de Bella brotou.

-Ficou uma fera. – Ele suspirou chateado, lembrando do ocorrido, mas continuou – Mas não se abalou. Ela nunca se abala com nada.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada e voltou a olhar para Bella, que o observava com interesse. Ela parecia outra pessoa, mais serena e relaxada, e agora aqueles lindos olhos chocolate estavam cravados nele. Aquilo provocou um desconforto em sua espinha, algo bom de sentir.

-Ok! – ele coçou a garganta para tirar alguns pensamentos de sua cabeça – acho que está na hora de dormir.

Com um movimento rápido ele tomou a taça de vinho da mão dela, que reclamou pela ausência da bebida.

-Você não me contou tudo. – Ela o persuadiu.

-Você também não me contou muito de você.

Ele sorriu para ela, declarando um empate.

-Você venceu. – Bella se levantou, cambaleando um pouco e Edward a segurou pela cintura – estou pronta para dormir.

Os olhos dela se fechavam e abriam demoradamente. Seu corpo sentiu uma onda relaxante pela proximidade dele. Um conforto já esquecido a muito tempo. Esqueceu da pouca intimidade e se aproximou, repousando a cabeça contra o peito dele.

-Eu amo... – Bella bocejou – chocolate.

Ele sussurrou uma risada.

-Eu vou te colocar na cama.

E num impulso tão natural, ele a pegou em seus barcos enquanto ela passava os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço. A sensação de formigamento que o corpo dela causava no corpo dele era terrível para ele suportar a vontade de beijá-la, de tocar toda a extensão da pele macia dela e como os murmúrios causavam uma contração no seu baixo ventre.

Ele era bem mais controlado que isso, não era um garoto incontrolável. Ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Subiu as escadas, atravessou o corredor até o quarto dela e girou a maçaneta.

Bella deposita um beijo na mandíbula dele sem esperar.

-Bella... – Edward tenta formular uma frase, mas está tentando expulsar a vontade insana de beijá-la – Você está com sono e bebeu muito hoje.

Ele a coloca na cama macia, que afunda sobre o peso dela, mas antes dele recuar, ela agarra a gola da camiseta dele.

-Me beija.

Tudo que ele estava lutando contra, tudo que ele bloqueava em sua mente, voltou com uma força inexplicável. Jogou seu corpo sobre o dela, invadindo sua boca com urgência, até seu fôlego sumir por completo.

Bella se desvencilhou primeiro em busca de ar, seu peito oscilando pela respiração. Foi a vez de suas mãos matarem a vontade de explorar aquele corpo. Cada parte em que ele pressionava, ela ofegava. A boca dele tentava saciar a curiosidade do gosto dela. O perfume dela em sua língua era doce e suave, aquele aroma que tomou suas narinas, pulmões e podia imaginar que nunca o abandonaria.

Foi apenas com um movimento que ele fez ao tocar o seio dela, fez o corpo dela oscila. Sentindo o ponto quente e úmido dela tocar nele. Não conseguiu resistir, deixou escapar um gemido urgente e a beijou para inibi-lo. E não era aquilo que ele vinha fazendo? Driblar a si mesmo desde primeira vez que a desejou.

Desta vez era diferente. Tudo parecia intenso e cada movimento dela o deixava ansioso, como se fosse a primeira vez. A memória dele vagou pela sua primeira vez, mas nem conseguia dimensionar a vontade que tinha na sua primeira transa aos catorze anos, com esse momento.

Pegando-o de surpresa, Bella se esticou e agarrou a camisa dele com os punhos, puxando-o mais para baixo e deitando-o completamente sobre ela. Ela podia sentir todo o peso dele relaxando sobre seu corpo. O beijo que se seguiu foi erótico e quente, uma mistura de todos os pensamentos dele e dela juntos. Edward estava chegando na borda do seu prazer. Estava no limite, mas Bella ainda parecia apenas estar no início daquilo tudo. Ele precisava segurar, precisava que aquela sensação inebriante durasse a vida toda.

Edward alcançou a barra da blusa fina que Bella usava, manipulou o tecido com as mãos trêmulas, como um adolescente, mas dessa vez não eram os nervos que causavam problemas, mas o desejo avassalador. Se separou dela por alguns instantes e arrancou a blusa por cima da cabeça. Bella engoliu seco.

Edward devorou aquela imagem dos seios dela, guardados por um sutiã branco de renda.

Depois disso, os dois não se seguraram. Bella conseguiu arrancar a camisa dele sem dificuldade, mas foi Edward quem quase arrancou a calça jeans dela, depois de brigar com o botão.

-Mais que inferno! – ele rosnou.

Bella riu e puxou para mais um beijo, o deixando desnorteado. Foi quando os músculos dos ombros fortes dele relaxaram, deixando os movimentos das mãos tão suaves que provocavam arrepios por onde ele passava.

Uma pilha de roupas foi se formando ao lado da cama, até que a única barreira de tecido era a de Edward, que lutava para prolongar o momento. Ele sabia que no instante em que se afundasse nela, estaria perdido.

Os gemidos dela aumentavam cada vez mais, mostrando que ela estava pronta. Bella agarrou a barra do elástico da boxer dele e desceu, deixando suas mãos se prolongarem ao toque no quadril dele. Edward travou o maxilar, contendo um gemido que revirava seu ventre.

Num salto, ele se separou dela. Não gostava da separação, mas sabia que logo voltaria. Retirou a boxer, e foi até a pilha de roupas para vasculhar alguma coisa. Bella observou curiosa, se apoiando nos cotovelos, o movimento do corpo dele debruçado sob a pilha. No mesmo instante, ele estava de volta e entre as pernas dela, segurando as coxas delas com firmeza.

-Edward. – Sussurrou Bella com um gemido.

As mãos dela percorreram o peitoral dele. Foi a resposta para a pergunta que martelava sua cabeça, devia continuar? O medo do dia seguinte povoou a mente dele por pouco tempo, até as mãos de Bella alcançarem o baixo ventre dele. Ele se afundou nela devagar, tentando se conter, mas foi Bella quem deu um impulso com o quadril que o fez gemer alto. Um som quase que animal. Edward aumentou o ritmo, se afundando mais e mais nela, até que em um momento Bella chamou o nome dele, quando alcançava o ápice do seu prazer. Aquilo o fez se libertar nela, derramando-se nela. E pela primeira vez, se perguntou quando isso tinha acontecido em sua vida antes, algo tão bom que o fazia sentir verdadeiramente feliz.

O sono chegou tranqüilo, fazendo-o esquecer da pergunta que fizera.


End file.
